Blind Are We Both
by Lady Kendra
Summary: The war ends and our heros all attempt to live normal lives. Toph and Zuko seem to be having trouble in paticular... can they find happiness together?
1. In Gaoling

AN: I don't own ATLA. I wish I did, cause that'd make me a genius. Or at least incredibly rich.

Secondly, this is a TophxZuko story, set a few years in the future. I'm going to leave details about the end of the war kinda blurry, since I have other fanfics in the making describing my version of the war's end. So just sit back and enjoy.

Blind Are We Both

"Iroh, I'd be glad if you came back to Gaoling and set up a tea shop there. Perhaps your nephew would like to join us as well." Toph grinned.

Both Iroh and Toph turned to Zuko, who was currently sulking. The war had ended and his father had died before he could ever restore his honor. Sadly the young man was at a loss for the next step he should take, and perhaps such advice from Iroh would help guide him in his future decisions.

"I'll come." He reluctantly agreed, his arms crossed in a surly fashion.

Iorh smiled and nodded. "Good. Gaoling will suit you well, Prince Zuko."

"I'm no longer a prince!" Zuko practically screamed and stalked off to go get his and Iroh's luggage.

"He's got a lot of adjusting to do now." Iroh attempted to explain his nephew's rude behaviour.

Toph nodded. "I understand."

THE WHOLE GAANG met up one last time to make arraignments to stay in touch. Katara and Aang decided to go back to the Southern Water Tribe. They had plans to help restore the Tribe back to its former glory. They knew it would take a while.

Sokka and Suki had reunited towards the end of the war, and Sokka decided to go to Kyoshi Island to be with Suki. He didn't think he'd miss the cold climate of the South Pole too badly. And his homeland was always a boat ride away. The whole group pretty much knew Sokka would propose to Suki any day now.

Mai and Ty Lee and both returned to where they had came from before Azula had dragged them into the war. Haru and Song, having met during the war, started a family together in Haru's home town.

Toph convinced Iroh to bring Zuko and himself to Gaoling. They both agreed, and everyone parted ways. They all agreed to meet in Kyoshi in three months time, where Sokka and Suki's wedding ceremony would take place. (Unbeknownst to Suki.)

So they all parted ways and began the journey of something none of them were accustomed to: a normal life without a war looming over their heads.

TOPH, AFTER HAVING helped to save the world, had finally earned her parents' trust and respect. They finally viewed her as a capable girl and trusted her to make wise, educated decisions concerning her own future.

She convinced them to be investors in Iroh's new tea shop: The Darjeeling Dragon. After tasting Iroh's tea, they quickly agreed. Zuko, however, remained silent throughout this whole process and barely regarded anyone.

Iroh, while leaving the Bei Fong residence, pulled Toph aside. "Is there anything you can do for my poor nephew? He has no friends here yet and knows no one but you."

Toph sighed softly. "I'm not sure there's much I can do. My parents kept me too isolated to make any friends."

"Then can't you and him discover this new life together?"

Toph blushed. "What?!"

"I merely meant that you and him had to learn this together. Nothing more." Iroh smiled softly.

Toph nodded. "Good, because there's someone else I already like." She crossed her arms and nodded once more.

Iroh smiled knowingly. "Who's getting married to another woman in three months."

Toph frowned and stamped her foot warningly. "Looky here, Uncle. The wedding isn't going to happen. He'll realize what a…a…" Toph struggled to find something, anything wrong with Suki and found she couldn't. She admired Suki's strength as a warrior and her perseverance during the war. And just judging by her voice, Toph suspected she was very beautiful. No wonder Sokka was enamored with her.

Toph sighed brokenly. "You are right." She admitted reluctantly. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and faced Iroh. "I'll stop by the shop tomorrow at closing time to take Zuko out for some fun."

Iroh sighed contently. "Very well, see you tomorrow." And he left, beckoning to Zuko who was sulking in the Bei Fong courtyard. Zuko followed his uncle, not even bothering to say goodbye to Toph. Which was well enough for her. She still had to get used to the fact that Aang's enemy was now their friend.

Well…now she'd have to try.

IROH WAS ALL smiles lately, and it was starting to grate against Zuko's last nerve. How could he be so content to never return to the land of their birth? Didn't he miss it at all?

"Zuko, what is wrong?" Iroh questioned, concerned for his nephew's welfare. He knew how much they needed one another and wanted to be sure he could guide Zuko in his adaptations to this new life.

Zuko frowned and resisted the urge to grit his teeth at his beloved Uncle. "I've lost everything. My life is in shambles. I hate everything. Is that good enough of an answer for you?" He resisted the urge to burst out in tears. Lately he found himself to be so emotional. This wasn't just anger, but also a deep depression. But Zuko was far from willing to admit such a thing. Crown Princes of the Fire Nation did not become depressed.

Iroh laid a gentle hand on his lost nephew's shoulder. "Zuko, if you had not been banished, you would have become the next Fire Lord. And you would have ended many lives and caused despair to the ones remaining. And Azula would have made your life a living hell."

Zuko bowed his head. "Uncle…"

Iroh ignored Zuko and continued. "Having been banished, you have seen the suffering of the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, and the last Airbender left alive. You have built compassion for these people less fortunate than you. And now you have something that you would have never had if you chose the Fire Nation."

Zuko blinked in confusion and looked at Iroh curiously. "And what is that?" the contempt was fading out of his voice.

Iroh smiled warmly. "Free will. To live as you want. To do what you want. To marry and start a family with whomever you want. Isn't that better than any position or title?"

Zuko took in all that Iroh was saying. "You're…you're right…as usual, Uncle." He smiled faintly, then it faded as something dawned on him. "Uncle, no one will want to marry me…" he touched his burned face. "Not with a scar like this."

"What about that Jin girl? She liked you." Iroh argued.

Zuko blushed. "She…I couldn't tell her I was the banished prince of the Fire Nation." He looked down, feeling embarrassed about discussing his love life with his Uncle.

"What about Katara?" Iroh inquired. He was almost certain that Zuko and the young Waterbender had shared something akin to love, especially after all they had been through together.

"She's very beautiful, inside and out…but…I felt that I shouldn't interfere…" Zuko trailed off.

Iroh blinked. "What? Interfere?"

Zuko nodded mutely. "The Ava- I mean, Aang…he loves her dearly…who am I to take away the one thing he cares about the most?"

Iroh smiled wisely. "I'm very proud of you Zuko."

Zuko seemed almost startled. "Really? Why?" He was sure Iroh would have berated him for letting a beautiful girl like Katara go.

"You showed both Katara and Aang respect in choosing to back down." He squeezed his nephew's shoulder reassuringly.

"I hate to break up a tender moment, but I'm here now." Toph's strong, almost annoying voice grated against Zuko's ears.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko demanded.

Toph took a seat close to Zuko and Iroh's register. "I'm here because I was invited. Not to mention my parents are funding this shop initially, so I do actually have a right to be here." Toph retorted. She disliked Zuko sometimes. His surly teenage angst was a bit too much.

Iroh immediately jumped in. "I'm glad you're here Toph. Would you like tea?"

Toph shook her head in a 'no' and tilted her head towards Zuko. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Going with you? Where?" Zuko demanded. He wasn't going anywhere with this Earthbending peasant. Well…more like noble, but whatever.

"Zuko, she is going to show you around town. Maybe you'll make some new friends?"

Zuko shoot a look as his Uncle as if to ask; "Do I have to?".

Iroh replied with a stern look of confirmation.

Zuko resigned himself to an unpleasant evening with the young Earthbending brat. "Yeah…let's go."

Toph was unfazed by Zuko's negative feelings towards her and proceeded to show Zuko around the extravagant town. However, without fail, Zuko always found a rude comment to say about everything.

Finally, Toph stopped, turned to face Zuko, and knocked him over with her Earthbending. He sputtered indignantly and promptly returned with a blast of his Firebending.

"What say we finish this somewhere more…deserted?" Toph inquired.

Zuko nodded in agreement, and followed Toph to a more desolate area of the town. They faced one another and Zuko, growing impatient with Toph's 'waiting and listening' act, finally attacked, only to be knocked down by Toph.

"You never have any plan, you just charge forward recklessly." Toph critiqued.

"And you're just a stubborn, well kept brat!" Zuko retorted angrily.

Toph blinked. "And you aren't?" she sounded almost incredulous.

Zuko frowned. "I haven't been in over three years!"

Toph seemed almost thoughtful, then replied: "You're right, you're just a peasant now."

Zuko sent an enormous wave of fire at Toph and the battle continued.

BOTH WARRIORS SAT down panting after nearly two hours of dueling.

"Okay dirt girl. Truce?" Zuko relinquished his pride.

"Okay fireboy. Truce." They shook on the agreement.

"I have to admit, I quite like sparring. It will keep our skills sharp." Zuko continued.

"Then we should do this more often." Toph replied. She laid down in the soft sweet grass and looked up at the sky, though she could not see anything.

Zuko did the same. He tried to relax, but this young girl Toph had brought out such a thrill. He had not fought in such a carefree way in so long. He realized that he had come to love Firebending and he knew that Toph missed a good reason to Bend as well. This would prove to be a good arraignment.

"How does three times a week sound?" Zuko questioned. Despite the fact that Toph wasn't his favorite person, he knew she would help him to improve on his own Bending. No one would do worse by this agreement.

After a moment, Toph made a noise of agreement. "Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?"

Zuko smirked. "Why not Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday?"

Toph threw a rock at him.

Zuko laughed slightly and waved his arms in defense. "Mondays stink and Fridays are too good of a social opportunity for us!" Zuko explained.

Toph stuck her tongue out. "Since when have you cared about social opportunities?"

Zuko shrugged, knowing full well that Toph couldn't see it. "In the Fire Nation…we used to have events on Fridays…dances, concerts, festivals…" He looked back to the sky, wanting to hide from Toph. Hide his feelings. But she couldn't see his expression anyway.

Toph remained silent, figuring she should allow Zuko his thoughts.

"My mother…" Zuko began, then hesitated. Did Toph really need to know this…? Oh, what the hell…

"She would be very excited. She loved plays, concerts, dances…all sorts of things." Zuko smiled at the memories. He looked at Toph, and she appeared to be listening, so he continued. "She'd dress up…she was a very beautiful woman. She'd hum, looking in the glass, smiling at her reflection. She'd turn to me, I'd be sitting in her and father's bed, watching her. She'd ask, 'Well, how do I look?' Every time she asked it, it seemed like she really wanted to know my opinion; like it really counted. And, every time, I'm sure she could tell by the way I looked at her that I loved her and thought she was beautiful. And I would say so to." Zuko found it hard to swallow, and he looked at Toph.

She had her head tilted, seemingly staring straight through him. "Zuko…" her voice was strangely soft, as if he had struck emotion into her. "That's…keep that memory of her.. forever."

Zuko nodded. "I will."

Toph sighed softly. Not an exasperated sigh, but one of contentment. She had enjoyed the spar with Zuko immensely, and was looking forward to their Monday, Wednesday, Fridays together. Or Tuesday, Thursday, Saturdays. Whichever.


	2. Reunion

AN: I don't own ATLA. I wish I did, cause that'd make me a genius. Or at least incredibly rich.

Secondly, this is a TophxZuko story, set a few years in the future. I'm going to leave details about the end of the war kinda blurry, since I have other fanfics in the making describing my version of the war's end. So just sit back and enjoy.

Blind Are We Both

Iroh hummed softly as he cleaned his shop. He was thinking of extending the shop hours by an hour, since people seemed disappointed when he closed. Not to mention the surplus of customers that attended the Darjeeling Dragon. Zuko and he were not enough to run this shop. Perhaps if they took on another part time employee?

Iroh's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Zuko calling his name. He blinked. "Yes?"

"I'm going with Toph now, okay?" Zuko seemed eager to leave, and Iroh knew he was dying to go spar with Toph. He knew all about their little arraignment and felt that it was good for the both of them. They needed some sort of excitement now that the war was over.

"Alright, have fun." He smiled. Toph and Zuko had much more in common than he had originally thought. And he was glad. It was lonely when you had no kindred spirits in this cold world. He smiled and made himself a cup of jasmine tea.

Then it occurred to him… Toph would be a great part time employee. And it would help Zuko in his adjusting process to this new life they had. And Toph would certainly benefit as well.

Iroh smiled fondly at even the thought of the young Earthbender. She seemed to brighten up his and Zuko's life in a wonderful way. This new life in Gaoling was precisely what he and his young nephew needed. A normal life, with no war looming over their heads, was something amazing to behold. Toph had given them great opportunities, this was for sure.

Iroh took a sip of his jasmine tea and sighed with pleasure.

It had been two and a half months since everyone had parted ways, and the reunion was drawing closer. Neither Toph nor Zuko had mentioned as of yet, and neither was sure how the other would feel at the prospect of seeing their friends again. Both had their reasons for dreading the reunion.

Zuko figured he'd be the more mature one and bring it up first. "So…when do you think we should leave for Kyoshi Island?" he glanced at Toph curiously and paused mid-kata.

Toph shrugged and continued with her kata. "Whenever, I guess. We can always show up late." She seemingly was unconcerned.

Zuko blinked. He had not known that Toph would be so unenthusiastic about seeing the whole GAang. "But…Sokka and Suki's wedding…" he protested softly. Not that he cared all that much personally, but he had assumed that Toph would not have wanted to miss it. And he did kind of want to see Katara…and see if Aang had had the guts to make a move yet.

"It's just a mushy wedding." Toph insisted. She sent a huge, blast of earth to a poor defenseless tree. She was tense and it was apparent that she was extremely aggravated.

"I know you're a tomboy, but don't you think it'd mean a lot to Sokka and Suki if you showed…?"

Toph shrugged again and created another attack.

Zuko sighed softly. In the past two and a half months, he and Toph had become rather good friends. He confided a lot in her, relived memories of the Fire Nation with her, and even listened to what she had to say about things. He felt worried that Toph seemed so uncaring about what of the most important events in her friend's life. "What's wrong?"

Toph glowered at him. "Nothing." She hissed vehemently.

Zuko smirked softly. Along with getting closer to Toph, they had also had their fair share of arguments, battles, and mini wars. He wasn't afraid to offend her in the slightest. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Toph crossed her arms.

"I don't know…"

"I'm fine!" and with that exclamation, she sent a boulder of earth flying at him.

Zuko expertly dodged and sent back a blast of fire. "C'mon Toph. Tell me!" He rushed to her, dodging more attacks, and tackled her.

She squirmed under him, trying her best to escape. "Zuko, let go of me right now! Or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Zuko inquired teasingly.

Toph struggled more, and then to Zuko's surprise, she ceased to fight against him. She lay beneath him, her breath hitching, and a soft sob escaped her throat. Zuko softened, loosening his grip on Toph.

"Toph, what's the matter?" He studied her intently, and she rubbed at her eyes in embarrassment.

"Sokka's so in love with Suki and he never even noticed me!" she wailed softly. She hiccupped and the continued. "I'm too young and ugly and blind and-and…" she sobbed a little more. "Suki's so pretty, and so much older…"

Zuko blinked. So, Toph had had a crush on that goofy Water Tribe peasant the entire time. He briefly wondered why the hell she would, but then decided there was no accounting for taste. "Toph, he's just a dumb Water peasant. You deserve better than that."

Toph stilled for a moment, then wiped at her eyes. "What?"

Zuko moved his weight off of the smaller girl and lay beside her instead. He wiped away the stray tear trailing down Toph's cheek. "I mean it. He's just a dumb goof. And yeah, Suki is pretty, but you'll be a knock out yourself once you're older. Sokka'll be missing out."

Toph cracked a small smile. "You think so?"

Zuko nodded. "I know so."

Toph laughed softly. "Thanks…Zuko…" she leaned over, and much to Zuko's surprise, planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. On the edge of his scar, actually. His hand reached up to touch his cheek and a strange feeling passed through him. It calmed his inner storm and it felt…so right.

Toph either didn't recognize Zuko's confusion or chose to ignore it. She stood and pulled Zuko to his feet. He smiled softly. "That's enough for today. Let's go do something fun instead."

Toph nodded. "Let go have dinner in the market and then we can go see a play."

Zuko was feeling particularly cheerful as he came home that evening. "Hello Uncle." He closed the door behind himself and walked into the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea.

Iroh blinked and observed his nephew carefully. "How was your evening Zuko?"

Zuko thought back and grinned. "Toph and I stopped training early and went out for food." He thought back to how he almost tenderly read the menu out for Toph and how she had teasingly stole food off of his plate. "And we went to see a play." He smiled at the memory of asking Toph how she liked the play. Her reply had been: 'It was too mushy.'

Iroh's interested peaked. "What play?"

Zuko chuckled. "The tale of Oma and Shu."

Iroh nodded. "Ah, a romance."

"Neither one of us had a clue. But, it was nice anyway." Zuko smiled and patted his uncle on the shoulder. "Goodnight."

Iroh smiled, glad that his nephew was coming to enjoy his new life. At least somewhat.

The journey from Gaoling to Kyoshi Island was that of only a few days by ostrich-horse drawn carriages. The entire time Toph was quiet, withdrawn and seemed somewhat anxious. Zuko did his best to try to console her, but she only pushed him away. Iroh also tired his best, but did little to cheer Toph up.

Once they took the ferry to Kyoshi Island, Toph still hadn't seemed to snap out of it. They entered the town and were greeted warmly by the Kyoshi inhabitants and directed to the guest hut where Katara and Aang were staying.

Katara and Aang ran out eagerly to meet them. Toph received enthusiastic hugs and incessant chatter about the impending nuptial.

"Oh, Toph, you have to show me the dress you brought with you for the ceremony!" Katara exclaimed.

Toph slapped Katara on the shoulder. "Not so fast Sugar Queen; don't forget Zuko and Iroh." Toph reminded her friends, attempting to change the subject.

Katara smiled and bowed slightly to Iroh and Aang did the same. "It's nice to see you again." She glanced at Zuko and then nodded her head to him. "You too, Zuko."

Zuko blushed slightly and nodded to Katara.

Iroh smiled. "Aang, you must tell me how life is in the South Pole."

Aang grinned and followed Iroh into the guest hut, explaining the wild life and how he and Katara were attempting to help the struggling Water Tribe. The war's end had matured him greatly.

Katara smiled and beckoned Zuko and Toph. "Come inside and say hi to Sokka. He's obsessing over his kimono for the ceremony."

Toph grabbed Zuko's tunic in an almost panicked fashion and he patted her shoulder in reassurance. "You can do this." He murmured softly.

Toph sighed softly and nodded her head, following Zuko's lead.

Katara lead them to Sokka's chambers. She knocked on the doorframe. "You have some visitors."

Sokka was turning this way and that in the looking glass, studying himself in his kimono. It was in various colors of blue, to signify his heritage, but was the traditional marriage kimono for Kyoshi Island. "Oh…I look so dumb…Suki's not going to want to marry me." He sighed, exasperated, and turned to his guests. "Oh! Toph! Hey!" he walked over briskly and gave the shorter girl a hug.

Toph reluctantly returned it and then reluctantly released Sokka. "Hey Sokka…" She feigned a smile.

Sokka looked towards Zuko. "Nice to see you came." Sokka and Zuko had come to an understanding when they had worked together to end this war. They learned respected for one another as fellow warriors.

Zuko nodded. "I'm looking forward to the festivities."

Sokka grinned and threw an arm over Zuko's shoulder. "Like my bachelor party tonight? Eh? Eh?"

Zuko chuckled softly. "That especially."

Katara blinked in surprise at Zuko's response. He no longer seemed to be the surly, aggressive teen he once was. He was actually happy, seemed content, and actually eager to party with her brother. This could be interesting…

Toph snorted derisively. "Katara, is Suki doing a Bachelorette party?"

Katara grinned. "Yes. It's going to be interesting. Are you coming?"

Toph nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sokka's father Hakoda started the festivities with a minor speech wishing his son luck on his wedding night, causing Sokka to blush slightly and slap his father on the shoulder. The Water Tribe men then all proceeded to play music loudly, drink excessively, and tell rotten stories.

Zuko took a seat next to Aang as the female entertainers arrived. They were dressed ornately in kimono and seemed extremely friendly.

"…do you want this?" Aang inquired, tipping his sake glass towards Zuko.

Zuko took it and quickly downed its contents. "Thanks."

Aang nodded and watched Sokka shyly talk to a very lovely artisan. "He's very excited about the wedding." Aang began conversationally.

Zuko nodded in agreement. "I would be too."

Aang grinned. "When are you getting married?"

Zuko choked a bit. "I…I don't know!" He grabbed another glass of sake from a passing tray and turned back to Aang. "What about you?"

Aang sighed sadly. "I don't know…" he crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. He held his head up by the palms of his hands and seemed rejected.

"…haven't you admitted your feelings for Katara yet?" Zuko inquired.

Aang blushed and sighed. "No…I feel like she only thinks of me as a friend…I mean, I'm only 13…"

Zuko took a long swig of his drink, and stared as his Uncle began to dance with one of the entertainers. "You should tell her. Before another man takes her."

Aang looked worried. "Like who?"

Zuko grinned. "Like me."

Aang scowled. "It's on." And he, too, took a glass of sake.

Meanwhile, at Suki's much calmer bachelorette party, Toph was bored out of her mind. All the women chattered about was the wedding, children, and other sorts of things. Suki even received gifts like a wedding night nightgown, a baby bassinet, and all sorts of odds and ends for her new home she was sharing with Sokka.

They all took a tour of the new home built for the young couple and Suki even showed off her wedding robe to all of the ladies.

Katara managed to pull herself away from all of the excitement and asked Toph what was wrong.

Toph sighed softly. "Nothing, I think I'll join the boys' party." And with that, she left.


	3. The Wedding

AN: Toph/Zuko…ahoy!

Blind Are We Both

TOPH HEARD ALL of the commotion from the bachelor party, so it wasn't hard locating them. Now, finding Zuko amongst all, that might have been a little more difficult. She remained still and concentrated on all of the vibrations each person was emitting and focused on which one looked like Zuko. If she concentrated hard enough, she knew she'd find him.

And there he was. She felt his muscular, tall frame, his shaggy hair that he claimed he was growing out long. And she could even 'see' the features of his face, perfectly sculpted and handsome. And that scar.

Toph didn't care much about physical deformities. Her world was not based on looks and appearances. She didn't even really care about whether she was pretty or not, even though Katara told her she was and Zuko said she was going to grow up into a beautiful woman.

She made her way through the drunken men, and tried to ignore Sokka's enthusiastic voice. She sat beside Zuko, surprising him.

"Hey." He greeted her softly, a glass of sake in his hand.

Toph wrinkled her nose. "Have you been drinking?" the pungent smell wafted throughout the air, and she even caught a hint of it on Zuko's breath.

Zuko reluctantly confirmed that he had.

"Can I have some?" Toph inquired. She was feeling rather miserable at the moment, and perhaps a nice drink with Zuko would ease her spirits a bit.

"You're a bit young, Toph." Zuko protested.

Toph protested. "Oh, c'mon, Aang had some."

Zuko sighed and fetched her a glass. "It doesn't taste good." He warned.

Toph took a sip, made a face, then took another.

Zuko shrugged and clinked his glass to hers. "Cheers."

"For?" Toph inquired.

Zuko thought for a moment. What did either of them really have to be celebrating? "To us."

"What did we do that was so great?" Toph asked.

Zuko chuckled. "Abstaining from all of this insanity."

"Oh. Well. Cheers then." And they drank together, laughed together, and stumbled home together. They even collapsed in the room that Katara was sharing with Toph.

When Katara returned to her room from the bachelorette party and noticed them snuggled together, she smiled. "Sweet dreams, Toph, Zuko." And with that, she covered them with a blanket and took up residency in Aang's room. She was sure he wouldn't mind.

THE NEXT MORNING, Zuko woke with an excruciating headache and a dry throat. Not to mention a very warm body next to his. What had happened last night? He thought about it long and hard and figured it couldn't have been too bad.

He opened one eye, hissing at the bright light seeping into the room, and noticed unbound, ebony hair on the pillow next to him. He panicked momentarily, hoping he hadn't really done anything _that_ crazy last night, but then realized that it was Toph.

He sighed in relief and then looked at the sleeping girl. Her pouty lips were very slightly open, her cheeks flushed slightly, and her eyelashes were thick, long, and dark. She really did look pretty when she had her hair out of her face.

Zuko caught his line of thinking and stopped himself. This was Toph. She was loud, bratty, caustic, sometimes annoying…and she was his friend. Most importantly, she was that.

And only twelve too. But her birthday was coming up, she'd be thirteen soon. But that didn't matter. He was a new seventeen. A five year difference.

Why was he even thinking about this? He berated himself and told himself it was Katara that he should concern himself with.

Yes…Katara. Aang had even admitted last night that he hadn't told Katara his feelings yet. But he felt a little half hearted about the whole thing. Though he didn't know why. He wasn't the type of person to half-ass anything. He either gave it one hundred percent or nothing at all.

Oh well, he'd figure it out later.

TOPH SEEMED UNAFFECTED by the fact that she and Zuko had fallen asleep together last night, but Katara knew that something was going on inside her head. Katara chose not to mention it and instead help Suki prepare for the wedding arraignments while Toph went off to explore Kyoshi Island on her own.

She ran into Sokka who seemed very tired. "Oh, hey Toph." He smiled and patted her shoulder. "What's going on?"

Toph grinned. "Nothing, I was just checking out the island. Want to give me a tour of your future home?"

Sokka nodded. "Sure." And he began leading her around, being sure to tell her all the important places such as where he and Suki met, he and Suki trained, and even where Suki had kissed him on the cheek.

Toph remained silent for the most part, making small noises of affirmation every so often.

Sokka noticed this. "Are you okay?"

Toph was taken aback. "Oh, yeah, of course."

Sokka smiled softly. "Toph, don't worry. You'll find your prince charming one day too." He teased.

He was met with a clump of rock. "Not funny!"

Sokka laughed. "Sorry!"

Toph sighed and stopped on the bridge that Aang had been chased by Kyoshi girls on so many months before.

Sokka stopped along with her and looked down into the swirling waters. He waited for Toph to speak, because he knew she had something on her mind.

"Is Suki…you know…The One?" Toph finally asked.

Sokka leaned on the bridge railing. "Yes." His answer was self assured, irrevocable, and final.

"How do you know?"

"You just…know. That person makes you feel like your heart is going to burst. You want to protect them from everything that could hurt them. You want to go to sleep staring at their face and wake up staring as well. You want to have babies with them, grow old with them…everything." Sokka said passionately.

Toph blinked and knew, instantly, that Sokka would never be hers. "I see."

Sokka laughed. "Do you?"

Toph punched his arm. "Shut up."

Sokka grinned. "Sorry, I'm just in a good mood I guess."

Toph smiled softly. "Well, you should be. You're getting married tomorrow."

Sokka grinned broadly, and even Toph couldn't see it, she felt it.

Toph decided that since she'd never have Sokka, she would do something crazy. Just this once. She walked over to him and went up on her tiptoes.

His heart skipped a beat when she kissed him gently, just once, on the lips. But not because of that passionate in love feeling. But because he was nervous and wasn't sure how to react to Toph's gentle kiss.

"I hope you have a wonderful marriage, and lots of babies, and a happy life, Sokka." Toph whispered softly. She smiled and walked off of the bridge, leaving behind the sounds of the river, the smell of Sokka's skin, and the feel of his lips against hers.

Never again would she experience those things. The moment was gone, dead. Except for in her memories. Those would live forever.

ZUKO FOUND KATARA assisting Suki with her wedding kimono. It was very lovely, a silk pattern embroidered with the seal of a warrior. Heh, even as a bride, she would not lay her warrior's mindset to rest. Zuko had a feeling she never would; as sure as her hand would touch her lover in the night, and would rock a cradle, it would always wield the folding fan of Kyoshi.

Katara looked up and her blue eyes shot straight through him. Funny, it wasn't as intense as it was during the war, when they would positively make her melt. Maybe he just wasn't himself because he was feeling hungover?

"Yes?" she was questioning him, probably because he was standing in the doorway like an idiot.

"I…uh…was wondering if…uh…" Zuko found himself stumbling over his words.

Suki smiled, realizing exactly what was going on. "Take her off of my hands for a bit, would you Zuko?"

Zuko blushed slightly, nodded mutely, and turned and left the room.

Katara looked at Suki seriously. "Are you serious?"

Suki looked smug. "If Aang is never going to get around to asking you out, you may as well have a date with Zuko. He is rather cute."

Katara blushed and hissed a threat to Suki, but left and followed Zuko.

"Thanks for coming…" Zuko murmured softly.

Katara smiled softly. "Thanks for inviting me….sort of." She giggled a bit.

Zuko fought not to smile.

"You've changed a lot." Katara blurted. She studied Zuko's handsome face intently.

Zuko blinked, surprised. "What?"

Katara nodded. "You're quieter…softer…gentler…"

Zuko grimaced. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Of course. Nobody wants a tempermental angry Prince."

Zuko chuckled and Katara, going out on a limb, continued. "Toph must have really softened you up."

Zuko blinked and stopped walking for a moment. His look of confusion made Katara want to smirk with victory.

"I mean, aren't you and her good friends?" she inquired softly.

The young Firebender nodded mutely. He continued walking again, but this time his pace was quicker.

"Well, I'm glad you have someone you're there for and someone to be there for you." Katara finished, and she continued walking with Zuko. She knew full well that despite his little crush on her, it was noting like the deep caring love that he was developing for Toph.

Aang had nothing to worry about in the long run.

TOPH WAS GLAD that it was a mild day. A slight breeze picked up now and again, serving as a sweet relief from the sun. It was not overbearing, but enough to make the weather pleasant.

Toph could also sense Sokka and Suki's excitement all the way from where she was sitting. And Zuko, who was seated beside her, seemed to have something on his mind that was bothering him.

Not that she didn't have her own things to worry about. Like the guy she liked for the longest time giving his heart away to someone else. Toph was trying her hardest not to cry because Katara had done her makeup rather skillfully that morning. It would be embarrassing to have raccoon-skunk eyes.

She felt hot in her green silk dress. It was cut in an empire waist, with a matching shawl, and a small train. It was simply and un-fussy, the way she liked it. But her emotional state was making her physically uncomfortable.

A small tear trailed down her cheek, and she felt Zuko's calloused thumb swipe it away. It gave her a déjà vu feeling of when Zuko had done this before, when she had cried for Sokka.

Would Zuko always wipe away her tears? No…once he married off, she would lose her friend who was becoming so dear to her. Everyone would marry off…Aang, Katara, Zuko… she'd be all alone forever.

Another tear fell onto her cheek.

"Toph…" Zuko placed his warm hand on her shoulder. It was soothing, and calmed her tears.

"Zuko." She rested her head on his strong shoulder, and sighed softly. He squeezed her shoulder softly, and they turned their attention back to the ceremony.

As Toph sat in this pseudo embrace something occurred to her. She didn't know how or where from, but something told her that unlike Sokka, Zuko would never leave her. His friendship would always be close to her heart, as he was right this very moment.


	4. Scars of the Past

AN: Toph/Zuko. Aight? Oh, and no own Avatar.

Blind Are We Both

THE CEREMONY WAS brief, and concluded with the young couple sharing a sweet kiss. The reception after was great fun for all; however it was less crazy than the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Iroh nudged his rather clueless nephew. "Invite Toph to dance."

Zuko blinked and put down his glass of wine. "Oh…right. Yes." He stood and walked over to Toph, who was sitting with Katara and Aang, speaking to them in hushed tones and making them laugh.

Katara looked up at Zuko, and momentarily wondered if he was going to ask her to dance. She inwardly sighed in relief when he turned his attentions to Toph. And she also inwardly smiled. Toph was going to be thirteen soon, and then fourteen soon enough. And then Zuko could begin properly courting her.

"May I have this dance?" Zuko asked politely, recalling his mannered days of being in the Fire Court.

Toph, recalling all the ladylike lessons she had received from her parents, demurely agreed and Zuko proceeded to sweep her away.

She sighed as he twirled her and dipped her. His arms were so muscular, larger than Sokka's had been. And he was dressed exquisitely in silk that felt so smooth against her cheek. She had even grown taller in the past few months since the war ended. Her cheek now rested higher against Zuko's pectoral.

It felt so nice to have her friend treat her as a lady. Toph wondered if Zuko saw her as a young lady yet. Maybe not, she was only twelve after all…and a tomboy at that. He definitely was her friend…but did he notice her?

Why did Toph even want Zuko to notice her? She loved Sokka, didn't she? Even though it was unrequited and useless, she still loved him. And would have to get over him.

The silence between the two of them was not uncomfortable. They merely went through their practiced dance steps, and Zuko found himself enjoying this complex dance with Toph. Katara would have never known this dance, had he asked her to dance with him.

But Toph was extremely educated, and very pretty with her green silk dress on and her artful make up. Her birthday was coming up soon too…she'd be thirteen. One year less than the courting age. He blinked. Why did he even think of that? How was Toph's courting age even of relevance to him? What was he thinking? Zuko figured his mind must be fuzzy from that wine he drank, because he was thinking such thoughts, and dancing with Toph like this felt like a dream. A very pleasant one.

Oh, well…he'd cross bridges as he came to them. For now, Toph was a dear friend, and nothing more. He would not allow himself to think of such ridiculous thoughts as courting her. She was a friend. Nothing more. Just a friend. Right?

SOKKA AND SUKI politely bid their farewells to everyone that night and retired early to their new home. Not many people made wedding night jokes, because the couple was clearly happy and ignored everyone else but one another.

Toph frowned because Sokka was obviously holding Suki in his arms at this very moment. He was kissing her, touching her, and making love to her. She hugged herself, briefly wondering what such a thing was like. To make love with a man…

She sighed softly, turning to Aang and Katara. "When are you leaving?"

"We'll be staying until tomorrow, since Sokka and Suki need their newly wed time together. We just need to say goodbye in the afternoon." Katara answered.

Aang smiled, standing very close to Katara. The wedding had probably fueled his romantic feelings towards Katara. He'd probably confess to her any month now.

Toph did her best to hide her wry grin.

Zuko stood beside her, remaining silent. Until: "We'll probably do the same."

Katara nodded. "Have a safe journey back, y'hear?" she teased.

Zuko chuckled slightly. Toph was still amazed at how much more relaxed he'd become since the war ended. "You as well. Where do we meet up three months from now?"

Aang looked thoughtful. "Is the South Pole sufficient?"

Toph turned to Zuko and grimaced. She was certain he returned the sentiment. "Uh…I can't see with all that ice…" Toph answered.

"And it's so…well…_cold_." Zuko added.

"Okay, okay. We'll all meet in Gaoling in three months time." Katara relented.

Toph grinned. "You'll be very comfortable in my estate." She assured them.

Aang laughed and he left to go pack up anything unnecessary. Katara excused herself and joined him.

"Come for a walk with me." Zuko urged Toph softly.

She agreed immediately and they walked the perimeters of the island, stopping at the shore where Aang, Katara, and Sokka had landed for the first time so many months ago. The sun had begun its descent in the sky, and it cast the sky with beautiful colors. Zuko admired it, wishing Toph could see its beauty as well.

He sat down in the sand, tracing patterns absently. It was no use wishing for what could not be done. And Toph didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she couldn't see. "Are you okay?" he questioned softly.

Toph took a seat beside her dear friend and grasped sand in her palms, bending it into shapes and patterns in the air. "Yeah." She said glumly.

He said nothing, allowing Toph to gather her thoughts as the world around them became darker.

"He's making love to her."

"You can 'see' that far?!" Zuko questioned incredulously.

Toph laughed. "No…I just know." She became morose again.

"He's probably awful in bed." Zuko commented.

Toph blushed. "It'd be good just to be with the person you loved for the first time ever." She argued softly.

Zuko sighed. "I suppose you're right. I wouldn't know." He too, sounded glum.

"You've never been with a woman?" Toph questioned. Zuko was going to be eighteen in a few months and she was rather surprised by such information.

"No. When have I had the time?" was his reply. He sounded almost bitter about it.

"True…what with chasing Aang for three years, then joining us in the war…and the past three months of adjustment for you." Toph commented airily.

"What woman would desire me anyway?" Zuko retorted darkly. He hugged his knees to his chest, feeling very much like sulking.

"Why would you say that?" Toph recalled how well he danced, how his muscular arms held her close. She never had to fear falling with his strong arms wrapped around her. When they finished training at the end of the day, sometimes she'd take the hand he extended to her to help her up. His hands were always warm, large, and calloused in a way that reminded you of his manly and hardworking nature.

And his voice was smooth. Like honey and gravel… When you're blind, voices really matter. And Zuko's was very pleasant. She was sure he was handsome, because sometimes when he moved, she could 'see' his perfectly sculpted nose, cheekbones, and brow. She wondered briefly what color his eyes were. Never mind that she didn't know what any colors looked like.

"I'm a banished prince with no home. And my…"

"Your what?"

"My scar."

"A scar?" she vaguely remembered Sokka and Katara mentioning it back when they were still running from Zuko. But it was such a small detail for a blind girl to take note of, so she had immediately forgotten. Nor was it important, considering she didn't care much for looks.

Things like strength, character, and kindness were more important.

"Yes. It covers my left eye and ear. It's an eyesore."

"Oh." She took in this information, though it was not significant to her. But it mattered so much to Zuko. It was the source of an old wound, physically and metaphorically. It was a reminder of all he had lost. "I never knew."

Zuko scoffed slightly. "Of course not." Was his irritable reply.

Toph frowned softly; surprised that such a biting comment hurt her so much.

"I'm sorry." It was immediately, and she could hear the regret in his voice. It seemed he still had some of that old temper somewhere in there.

Zuko inwardly berated himself for such a spiteful comment. He knew Toph didn't know about his scar, how could she? It wasn't her fault, and she didn't deserve for him to take out his temper on her for it.

But, because of her silence, he knew she must be thinking of the scar and its relation to his past. He touched it tenderly, hating the feeling of the rough scar tissue beneath his fingertips.

It had been over three years since his life had made sense. But in the past three months, it had begun to. He admitted that his depression over losing everything dear to him had been prominent since the war ended. But Toph had landslided into his life and distracted him from it. Her sarcastic nature, sharp wit, and skilled bending all helped him to acclimate to his new life.

She taught him, inadvertently, to value freedom, your own abilities, and a simple life. Slowly, his values of ornate palaces, humble servants, and lines of loyal soldiers diminished. A crown, a title, a place to call home in such a place was no longer his desire. He began to love serving tea to a smiling customer, lifting heavy things for his uncle, and his thrice weekly sparring sessions with Toph.

Maybe he could have this normal life…where your hard day's work was rewarded by a nice cup of tea, where your friends married and made families instead of dying by the cruel hand of war. Where siblings loved one another dearly instead of fighting for their father's love. Where he could choose whom he married instead of a betrothal against his will; such was the fate of his unfortunate mother…

"If it consoles you…I don't care about your scar." Toph said mildly.

He fought a smile. "I knew you wouldn't." he replied softly.

"I bet you're handsome." She commented offhandedly.

He snorted.

She continued. "Any woman will be happy to be your wife."

He snorted once more.

"Looks are not as important as the other qualities you posess."

"And those are?" he inquired sarcastically.

"Loyalty. Steadfastness. Passion. Honor. Strength." She listed without missing a beat. As if she hadn't had to think of them. As if she knew them by heart.

Which made his own heart feel tight. What was this feeling? Something his mother had given him long ago… feeling wanted. Feeling appreciated. Desired. Loved?

"Thank you Toph." He whispered.

She rested her head on his shoulder and said no more.

SOKKA AND SUKI left the haven of their bedchambers long enough to bid their friends farewell and safe travels. Katara and Aang climbed aboard Appa, taking off for the South Pole. Sokka's father and fellow soldiers from the Southern Water Tribe left in the war boats the arrived in.

Iroh had the cart stocked with new teas that were a specialty for Kyoshi Island, claiming they were very exotic and delicious. Zuko rolled his eyes, but knew he would end up sampling a nice cup of them himself.

Iroh watched Zuko and Toph interact with one another and noticed that a good portion of their communication was unspoken. For a blind girl and an oblivious boy, that was quite an accomplishment. And also something rare for two young people who were merely friends.

He smiled and stroked his beard. Perhaps that dance they shared together at the wedding did something to help their predicament. He was looking forward to upcoming years. Perhaps he'd have great nieces and nephews to teach and treasure.

ONCE THEY ARRIVED home, they fell into their normal routine, with one difference. Toph became their new part time employee. Training was rather simple for her, since she could differentiate teas by the smell of each blend. And Toph had a very keen sense of smell.

Zuko seemed to enjoy having someone his own age to spend slow times with. When there were no customers around, they would discuss different battle strategies, laugh about their friends mannerisms, and even tease one another.

Although they teased one another when it was busy or not. They even would pull harmless pranks on one another, some of which Iroh had to hide his amusement behind a mask of consternation.

On the days when Toph and Zuko had scheduled sparring sessions, Iroh tended to the shop without them. On the nights when they weren't, they allowed Iroh to go home early and took care of all shop matters themselves.

He watched his nephew grow right before his eyes. Zuko was slowly becoming taller. He began shaving his face in the mornings. And he was becoming more satisfied with himself and his life.

Toph also began to grow. Not just in height, but her boyish figure was becoming more curvy. She would be a very lovely woman in another year or so. She even became more feminine in her mannerisms. Or more like she utilized the manners that she had learned throughout her life.

He smiled softly. They were becoming the man and woman that were right for one another. Only they were not aware of it.


	5. Steal and Dream

AN: Zuko/Toph. Because I think they're a great couple. But, hey, so is Zuko/Mai, Zuko/Sokka…Zuko/Me. What can I say? Zuko needs as much love as possible.

Blind Are We Both

WHEN EVERYONE ARRIVED to Gaoling three months after Sokka and Suki's wedding as promised, news came along with them. Sokka and Suki were expecting their first child in six months.

That and Aang was probably the biggest possum-chicken in the world. He still hadn't told Katara about his feelings, and he was already thirteen. She would be fifteen soon, and once she was sixteen, any guys could propose and try to sweep her off of her feet.

Something of which Aang fearfully confessed to both Sokka and Zuko.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Aang, last time I checked there were no guys our age in the South Pole. The next oldest one is probably seven years old right now."

Aang sighed in exasperation. "What if she meets someone during our once-every-three-months travels?"

Zuko also rolled his eyes. "Aang. Just tell her how you feel."

"I thought you were after her too." The young avatar responded.

Sokka immediately glared at Zuko. "What?!"

Zuko waved his hands in protest. "No, no, I'm not!"

Sokka arched a brow at Zuko. "Oh, really? So you think my sister's ugly?"

"No, she's gorgeous! Um, I mean…d'oh." Zuko smacked himself in the forehead.

Aang laughed. "He's too busy moping over Toph, Sokka. You don't need to worry."

Zuko grit his teeth. "Where'd you get that idea?!"

"Oh…see? It's true!" Aang laughed.

Zuko shot a fireball at the young, annoying Airbender. "No, it's not!"

Aang made rude gestures, enticing Zuko to chase him with fire. Sokka sweatdropped and secretly wished he were at home, in bed with his beautiful wife.

The girls watched Zuko attempt to kill Aang and merely shrugged it off.

"They'll get over it." Toph remarked.

Katara brushed off the whole incident and felt Suki's stomach. "I'll help you deliver it, Suki." She smiled.

Suki nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. Sokka will just faint like a girl again. I need someone with a level head like you."

Both girls glanced at Toph expectantly.

"What?" Toph questioned.

"Well, aren't you going to come, Toph?"

"Duh." She rolled her eyes, wondering why she should be excited about Suki giving birth to _Sokka's_ child. It was probably going to be the second worst moment in her life. The first having been their wedding, of course.

Although, it didn't seem so bad. Zuko would probably come with her, if she asked him to. And he'd verbally coach her through the whole process, if he sensed that she'd need it. If Zuko was there, it'd be bearable.

Honestly, Toph hoped she wouldn't be so girlish about her own pregnancy. But…she'd probably be excited if she were having Zuko's baby too… Wait…Zuko?! She meant Sokka. The picture in her mind was supposed to be Sokka. She shook her head furiously, and decided she needed a nice cup of tea. She was obviously losing her lucidity.

She stalked off, mumbling to herself.

Katara and Suki merely watched her leave, wondering what was wrong with Toph.

THAT EVENING ZUKO sought his uncle's company. He found him sitting down, enjoying a relaxing cup of tea.

"Sokka and Suki are having a baby." Zuko announced.

Iroh nodded and poured his nephew a cup of tea. Zuko sat and joined him. "They are married. It's only natural."

Zuko felt a little…not sad…not disappointed…he couldn't place what he was feeling, and merely took a sip of his own tea.

"You envy them?" Iroh questioned.

Zuko nodded mutely. "I'm almost eighteen. They're barely seventeen."

"You want a child to call your own?" his uncle inquired.

Zuko nodded once more. "I feel…left out."

Iroh looked thoughtful. "Perhaps you should start dating first." He secretly hoped that Zuko was starting to view Toph as a possible future spouse, but he knew his nephew still looked at her as the tomboyish, crass girl she was when she invited them to come and live in Gaoling.

"Maybe." Zuko agreed. He finished his tea, then stood. "Goodnight uncle." And he retired for the evening.

Even though it had been a long day for Zuko, he felt restless. He stared at his ceiling, thinking about his friend Sokka. He seemed so happy all of the time. At the wedding, he was happy, after his wedding night he was happy…and now that he was going to be a father, he was doubly happy. Zuko sighed softly, wondering if he deserved the happiness that Sokka had.

Suki was very beautiful, a strong warrior, and a good wife. Sokka deserved this. He secretly wished Sokka to have a strong, healthy son. He knew this would make Sokka ecstatic. Sokka wasn't quite ready to have a second girl in life, after all. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile when he imagined Sokka having a daughter. The little girl would have Sokka wrapped around her little finger. Poor Sokka.

Zuko wondered if he would have a son or daughter first. A son seemed like something he could handle. He'd teach his heir to Firebend, to rule…well, how to run a tea shop, at least. But most definitely Firebend. His son would be a strong warrior.

A girl…he'd just cross his fingers and hope that if he had a daughter, she wouldn't take after her insane Aunt Azula. That was the best he could hope for.

He sat up and looked out his window. He wondered what Toph was doing. So he stood, dressed hurriedly, and snuck out his window. He'd only be gone a little while…

USING THE EXPERTISE of the Blue Spirit, he crept into the Bei Fong estate without attracting any attention. He scaled the walls of Toph's home and quietly entered her bedroom window.

She stirred and opened her sightless eyes. "Zuko?" she questioned softly. She didn't want to wake Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Katara, who were all sleeping in the neighboring rooms.

Zuko sat on Toph's windowsill and studied her. She was clean, having scrubbed off the day's bending. Her hair was unbound, which was unusual for her, and it fell in soft waves about her shoulders. Her nightdress clung appealingly to her forming curves and he found himself admiring this new figure she possessed.

Up until he wanted to slap himself. This was Toph! His friend! But somehow he knew he wouldn't forget this image of her anytime soon.

"Zuko?" she questioned again, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I couldn't sleep." He explained lamely.

She smiled sleepily and patted the spot beside her. "Come in."

He quietly walked over to her and sat beside her. Why was his heart pounding?

Toph, although fatigued, wondered what had brought Zuko here at such a late hour. She didn't really mind too much. It was a pleasant surprise.

Zuko studied Toph, drinking in how soft and feminine she looked. And she smelled good too…a soft, powdery smell with a hint of florals. It was soothing. "How do you feel about Sokka and Suki's baby?" he asked tentatively.

Toph sighed. "I'm…I'm dealing. Y'know?"

Zuko, despite his pounding heart, was beginning to feel fatigued. It was late, after all. "Yeah…"

"I mean…I'm envious…but…I don't know…I feel like everything's going to be okay." She drew closer to Zuko, enjoying the warmth of his body so close to hers.

He wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulders. They both sighed in contentment. Both noted that this had become routine for them, and it bothered neither of them. The comfort they offered one another was nothing to be embarrassed of.

"Toph?" he enjoyed having her close to him like this. It quieted everything that was going wrong, and made him remember all that was right.

"Mm?" it appeared she was dozing, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"I'll let you go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Zuko whispered. He eased her back into bed and gently tucked her in.

She gazed up at him sleepily and Zuko let his heart begin to pound again. He hopped that she wouldn't see him blush, but remembered belatedly that she couldn't. "Don't leave…"

"I can't stay…it would be…" Zuko replied. Inappropriate indeed.

"I know…" she murmured. Her eyes fluttered closed and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Goodnight, princess." He murmured softly to her and pressed a kiss to her brow. He watched her doze off.

She was so beautiful like this…her hair loose and soft… her ivory nightgown hugging her frame demurely… her long, ebony lashes sitting on her rosy-hued cheeks.

Not stopping to even think about what he was doing, Zuko knelt down and kissed her softly on the lips. Her lips were soft and plush, and felt oh so nice against his. He blinked and withdrew, expecting Toph to awake and smack him upside the head.

He only heard her soft breath; inhale, exhale…

And felt incredibly stupid.

He left and hurried home, hoping his Uncle hadn't noticed his departure or arrival. His heart was pounding as he slumped against his bedroom door. Why had he kissed Toph like that?! What was he thinking?! He was lucky she didn't wake up and smack him right in his offending mouth!

His raked his fingers through his ever-growing hair and groaned softly. What had gotten into him?

He practically threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. Why did he kiss Toph? She was his good friend…and that should have been it. Why would he kiss her? Was it a friendly kiss? Yes…of course. It was a friendly kiss only.

He fell into a fitful sleep. And he dreamt.

MEANWHILE, IROH LISTENED to his nephew's arrival with concern. Once his listened closely and heard his nephew's frustration, he smiled softly. Zuko was probably going to struggle with his emotions for a while longer, but he would be alright. He only hoped his nephew would make the right choices for what ailed him.

ZUKO LOOKED ABOUT the grassy hill he awoke on. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and clothes. He looked down, noticing that he was donned in Earth Kingdom robes. Everything seemed slightly surreal, but he shrugged it off. He walked about, looking for any sign of another human being, and came across someone. She was sitting before a lake, dressed elegantly, her ebony hair flowing in the breeze.

He approached her cautiously, and she turned to gaze at him blindly with sea green eyes. She did not seem surprised by his approach, and instead smiled kindly. "Hello."

"Hi." He replied lamely before sitting beside her. He looked about, and then his gaze rested upon this woman's lovely face. Something about her seemed so familiar…

"Where are you from, traveler?" her voice was soft, smooth, and soothing.

"The Fire Nation."

She did not seem surprised by this either. "You are their Prince."

"I was, once." He replied. It hurt him to admit it out loud.

"You can become another Prince."

He blinked. "What? That's absurd. What do you mean?"

She merely smiled and patted her lap. "Come, rest. You look weary."

He rested his head in her lap and looked up at her. Who was it that she resembled so?

The woman-child ran her fingers through his hair gently, in an almost motherly manner. He sighed in pleasure.

But something still confused him. "How do I become a Prince again?" he asked.

She smiled and leaned forward so her nose brushed his. "I'll tell you this secret, but promise to tell no one." She responded coyly.

He nodded. "I promise."

Her hair tickled his face. "You'll become a Prince for one woman. And that's more than enough, don't you think?"

Before Zuko could open his mouth to respond, her lips covered his and he bit back a moan. He heard her giggle softly, and reached up to wrap his arms around her. But he could touch nothing, and the woman faded away.

He was left with sunlight streaming into his bedroom, the birds singing softly outside, and the sounds of his Uncle making breakfast in the kitchen.

"It was…just a dream?" and an eerie one at that. He had to stop with all of his Blue Spirit business, it was bad for him.


	6. The Fight

Blind Are We Both

ZUKO FELT RATHER irritable. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't sleep well the night before, he woke up too early from a pleasant dream, or because 'Team Avatar' was getting on his nerves. He noticed Toph was rather agitated as well, but decided not to ask. He wouldn't be any help in his state.

He couldn't believe that he had kissed Toph last night. Why had he done such a thing? She was his good friend, one whom he confided in and could trust with his life. But, she was very pretty last night. He shook his head. She was barely thirteen. What was he thinking? Friend. Only. That was it.

He watched Aang, Katara, Suki, and Sokka, and Toph interact with each other. He remained silent, but that wasn't unusual for him, so no one commented on it. His thoughts were a mess, and he couldn't get that dream out of his head. That familiar woman…

She had kissed him and it felt so nice. Tasted so sweet… and he longed for her to reappear. Yes, he knew this woman-child was a dream lady…but she was so familiar and so soothing. She told him he could be a prince again.

Well, a prince to one lady and one lady only. But that was better than nothing.

"Zuko, hurry up, we're all going to the theatre!" Suki called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Zuko blinked. "What's playing?"

Suki shrugged and looked to Toph for the answer. "Some drama/romance play." Toph answered.

"Oh." He jogged to catch up with everyone and they all went to the play.

With hindsight, the play was a bad idea. It featured an Air Nomad monk and a Fire Maiden who fell in love with one another, but because they were from different nationalities and different spiritual beliefs, they parted ways and chose not to be together. Katara and Suki were crying, claiming it was star-crossed love and that they should have been together and that they loved one another so much.

Sokka and Zuko didn't quite know what to think, and Toph remained silent about the entire issue. Aang tried to comfort the two girls by saying there could be a sequel where they put aside their differences and finally got together. It only made Katara and Suki cry more.

They finally calmed down enough to claim they need dessert to ease their tender hearts, so they all went to Iroh's tea shop. Katara and Suki tearfully explained to play to Iroh, who had made the mistake of asking what was wrong.

He cheered them up with cake and tea and Sokka couldn't help but commend Iroh on his talents for dealing with the ladies.

Zuko laughed softly and took a seat next to Katara. "So…how is everything?" he inquired softly.

Katara smiled. "We're making progress in the South Pole…and, well, I haven't told Aang this yet, but…"

Zuko blinked. "But what?"

"I got an invitation from Chief Arnook…he wants me to be…well, next in line, so to speak."

"He wants you to be Princess of the North Pole?" Zuko asked incredulously.

Katara blushed slightly. "Sokka declined when Chief Arnook asked him. He's happy with Suki on Kyoshi Island. So, once the Southern Water Tribe is back to rights…"

"You'll be Princess of the Northern Water Tribe…" Zuko finished for her, in awe.

"It's not a big deal; I won't even be called a Princess, more like Chief, of Lady, or something…" Katara objected.

Zuko grinned slightly, feeling his irritableness disappear. "Well, if you ever need any pointers, don't be afraid to ask. I am an ex-Prince, after all."

Katara laughed. "Well, you can come with me, if you'd like."

Zuko blinked and suddenly realized that Katara truly cared about him. It was no longer an awkward friendship, but a genuine one. He felt strangely warm. "Sure, why not?"

She laughed, and little did either one of them know, but Aang and Toph were rather miffed.

"They should just get a room." Toph mumbled darkly.

Aang frowned. "Don't say things like that! Katara would _never_ go for _Zuko_!" he protested.

Toph sighed. "I don't know... Zuko _is_ handsome…" she teased gently. Teasing Aang and making him feel just as horrible as her made her feel a little better…

"How would you know? You're blind!" Aang retorted.

Toph immediately had a rock fly in through the doorway and hit Aang in the head. He yelped and caused everyone to look at him in confusion. Aang laughed nervously and gave Toph a dark glare, stopping himself once he realized she couldn't see it. He settled for muttering mean things under his breath.

THE ENTIRE TRIP Zuko tried to get the fact he had kissed Toph in her sleep out of his head by talking with Katara. He'd talk about anything with her, like what she thought of the play the watched, to what political, social, and economic changes she'd make once she became chief of the Northern Water Tribe. He would even ask her random questions about her favorite color, favorite season, how she felt about this thing, that, and the other.

Katara was pretty, she was fifteen, and she was someone where he wasn't confused with his feelings. She was also pleasant to be around, had a great personality, and tons of other things too, he convinced himself.

When it was time for Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Aang to leave, he told Katara he'd visit her in the South Pole in three months time. She agreed and said she'd look forward to it. Everyone else, however, was staying put for the next six months. Suki's baby was due in six months, and everyone would head to Kyoshi Island for its arrival.

AANG COULDN'T GET the image of Katara and Zuko talking and laughing together out of his mind. It seemed as if they had done so the entire visit.

"Katara?" he looked away from steering Appa and looked at the girl he loved so much.

"Yes Aang?" she replied, focusing instead on kitting. Aang wasn't sure what it was that she was knitting, but it was blue and white.

"What is it…?" he asked, forgetting the first question he had for her.

She smiled. "It's a baby outfit for Sokka and Suki. I have a feeling it's going to be a boy."

"Oh." Silence ensued again and Katara continued knitting, until Aang raised his voice. "I didn't know you and Zuko were a thing." He commented dryly.

Katara blushed and turned to Aang. "What do you mean?"

"You and him laughed and talked the entire visit. And how come you told him first that you'd be the next chief of the Northern Water Tribe?"

Katara blinked. "Aang…it was just conversation…and I thought you knew about Chief Arnook's offer."

"Well, I didn't know. And you shouldn't talk to Zuko." Aang replied bitterly.

"I'll talk to whomever I want, and it definitely won't be you." Katara spat. She turned away and kept knitting.

Aang sighed and wondered how and if he'd win Katara's heart.

TOPH WAS LIVID and she didn't even know why. It was okay that Zuko was friends with Katara, but she somehow suspected that it was more than friends. The way they talked together all weekend…it was so unlike either of them.

Toph wondered momentarily why she should care, and convinced herself that she didn't want to lose Zuko's friendship. That was all. He was a dear friend, and he might end up living in the North Pole, and marrying Katara and…

Ugh! Damn Zuko! What was he thinking? She skipped work that day, sending a messenger to the Darjeeling Dragon telling Iroh and Zuko that she was ill. She just couldn't face Zuko, afraid that she'd either yell at him or start crying. She couldn't decide which yet. But she felt so much anxiety, and her thoughts kept turning to Zuko, so she knew that it had to do with him. Maybe if she could just avoid him…

No dice. They were supposed to spar tomorrow night, and yeah, she could get away with skipping it, but what about work tomorrow? And the sparring that they had on Thursday? She couldn't hide forever…

ZUKO WAS WORRIED about Toph. He hadn't talked to her much this past week, and once everyone had left to return home; she claimed she hadn't felt well. She even sent a note to the Darjeeling Dragon today saying she was ill and couldn't come to work.

"My nephew, are you alright?" Iroh questioned. He saw that his nephew was distracted and assumed that he had a lot on his mind. He knew that Zuko had been speaking to Katara frequently when she came to stay, ad that it had irritated Toph immensely. It was rather annoying to know that both teens didn't realize that they had feelings for one another.

Zuko sighed softly. "I'm worried about Toph, Uncle."

Iroh smiled and began preparing tea. "I'll make a special tea blend for her to help her feel better. Go bring it to her while it is still hot and see how she is for me."

Zuko nodded and did as his Uncle asked. He knocked politely on the Bei Fong door and was let in immediately. The servants had come to know him as Toph's friend and would occasionally exchange pleasantries with him. He walked to Toph's door and knocked gently on it. "Toph, are you awake?"

He heard an exasperated sigh. "Come in."

He entered and smiled softly. He knew she couldn't see it, but it mattered not. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Toph answered.

"Well, Uncle and I are worried about you… and I brought tea. Uncle made it, special blend. Just for you." Zuko felt nervous. He didn't know why, but he did. His heart was fluttering and he handed the tea to Toph. "It's still hot, be careful."

Toph flipped her bangs out of her eyes and took the tea. "Tell Uncle Iroh that I send my thanks." She took a ginger sip, and smiled softly. "Mmm, very good." She had taken a liking to tea, perhaps Iroh had rubbed off on her.

Zuko sat beside Toph and picked at the hemline of his tunic. Once it began to fray, he plucked at his fabric belt. He didn't know what to say to Toph. He was certain she didn't know about the kiss, but still. He felt awkward and foolish.

"Zuko?"

"What? I uh, mean, yeah?" he choked out.

Toph's face made a strange expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never felt better. I'm great!" Zuko replied enthusiastically.

"You're nervous." Toph stated.

Zuko blinked and fidgeted more. "How could you-"

"You talk too much when you're nervous." Toph interrupted.

"Oh." And he laughed nervously too.

Toph remained silent for a while, and finished her tea. "So…you and Katara are dating now?"

Zuko coughed. "What?"

Toph felt her heart sink. "I mean, it's okay…it's just…"

Zuko touched Toph's cheek. "Are you mad at me?"

Toph looked down. This was Zuko. She could always be honest with him. Even if he got angry for some of the things she said, he couldn't blame her for being honest. "Yeah…"

Zuko felt hurt, suddenly, for such a small thing as Toph being angry. "Why?"

Toph pulled away from Zuko's gentle fingers upon her cheek. "Because, you ignored me all weekend." It seemed like a good enough excuse, because truth be told Toph didn't know why she was angry.

Zuko bit his lip nervously. "Toph, I'm sorry. I wasn't a good friend."

Toph shook her head. "No, it's fine. Just go marry Katara and leave me all alone and forget about me." She turned away from Zuko. Fine, leave me, just like Sokka…

"I'd never forget about you." His voice softened, became gentler, deeper. That honey and gravel Toph loved so much about his voice. Wait…loved? No…

"Please don't." Toph almost sounded like she were pleading.

He sat close to her, his heart still beating furiously. Toph noticed that every so often, Zuko's heart would pound hard like a drummer. She wasn't sure why, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever know.

"So…I'm going to the Southern Water Tribe in three months. Do you want to come?"

Toph frowned. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"C'mon Toph!"

"C'mon you! Just three months ago you didn't want to go because it was cold! Now all of a sudden you want to go because you have a thing for Miss Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled.

Zuko folded his hands in his lap, looking down. "Toph…that's not fair…"

"No, what's not fair is for you to abandon me like this!" Toph cried.

"But I asked you to come with me!" Zuko retorted.

"Zuko, I can't _see_ in icy climates!" Toph shrieked. She pushed him on his chest. "Or did you forget that the moment you played kissy kissy with Sugar Queen?!"

"Now you're really not being fair!" Zuko protested.

"If you don't like it, _leave_!" Toph screamed.

"_I will_!" Zuko yelled. With that, he turned and left.

And Toph sobbed.


	7. A Kiss?

AN: Yes, it looks bleak for Toph and Zuko, but hang in there!

Blind Are We Both

TOPH WENT TO work at the Darjeeling Dragon the next day. She couldn't play sick forever, and couldn't hide from Zuko forever either. She trudged in, lacking her usual vitality.

Iroh instantly noticed. "Are you well enough to work today, Toph? You don't seem to be yourself…" his voice lilted with concern.

Toph shook her head. "I'm fine, old man, let's make some tea."

Iroh seemed startled at Toph's aggressive reply, but chalked it up to being in a bad mood. Perhaps she was in a sour mood from her fight with Zuko last night. No, Zuko did not say that he had had a fight with Toph, but his angry entrance into their quiet home last night had been a very telltale sign.

Toph served all of the customers and took orders excellently, despite her bad mood. Iroh couldn't help but compliment her on her good work. She was a quick student and a hard worker.

Zuko, however, didn't seem to be doing as well. He constantly wore a look of sullen depressiveness and didn't seem to be hospitable to the customers. Iroh had to pull him aside. "What is wrong, Zuko?"

Zuko looked downcast. "Toph hates me." He muttered darkly.

Iroh blinked. Toph could be a little rough around the edges at times, but to outright tell someone she hated them? "No, she doesn't, why would you think such a thing?"

Zuko crossed his arms. "She thinks I'm ditching her for Katara." He explained.

Iroh looked very confused. "You were involved with Toph and are now leaving her for Katara?"

Zuko growled in frustration. "No! I was never with Toph! We're just friends! But she's mad that I talked to Katara when she was visiting."

Iroh smiled. Oh, to be young again… "Zuko, you cannot neglect your friends just because you have a new girlfriend." He scolded gently.

"Katara's not my girlfriend!" Zuko protested. He was ready to set something on fire.

"Then what is she?" Iroh questioned.

Zuko blinked. "Well…I don't know. She's pretty. She's nice. She's strong…I don't know. I like her?"

Iroh wagged a finger at Zuko. "Now, if you like a girl, shouldn't you be certain whether you like her or not?"

Zuko scowled. "Things aren't complicated with her. We talk, we laugh. It's nice. She doesn't make me have a heart attack or feel nervous like To-" he stopped himself and looked away.

Iroh's features softened. "You feel that way about Toph?"

Zuko blushed deeply. "Uncle…it's not natural. It feels strange…and painful." He murmured softly.

Iroh patted his nephew on the back. "Zuko, that is what love is all about."

Zuko frowned. "I want nothing to do with it then. I'll take simple, easy Katara any day." He replied curtly.

"Then it's no fun. Where's the love? The passion?" Iroh inquired.

Zuko sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know!"

Iroh laughed. "Well, then, you'll find out." He knew now his nephew cared deeply for Toph. Once he tried to have a romantic relationship with Katara and failed miserably, he'd see how he was better off with Toph. Iroh just hoped that Toph was patient enough to wait for a dummy like Zuko.

In the meantime, he had to coax the two youngsters to patch up the fight they had. He was certain that Toph had yelled at Zuko out of jealousy, so if Toph swallowed her pride and apologized first, then all would be well. However, Zuko was wrong to ignore Toph…but his nephew had a soft heart and would apologize the moment Toph would begin to.

By the spirits, he loved playing matchmaker!

IROH APPROACHED TOPH cautiously. This had to be executed in just the right manner or else it would fail. "Ne, Toph, could you help Zuko in the back? He's having a rough day for some reason…" He cued his voice to sound deeply concerned for his nephew, and he knew how his love for Zuko pulled at Toph's heartstrings.

Toph nodded. "Of course, Uncle Iroh. I'll try to cheer him up." Toph reluctantly walked to the back, wondering what she should say to her best friend who was… abandoning her? Forgetting her? She felt so angry with Zuko, although she didn't know why…

He watched her enter, and noted how pretty she looked today. "That's a lovely dress." He remarked, stocking the shelves with precision.

"Thank you." She replied, handing him more boxes of tea so he could continue stocking. She fell silent, lost in thought, trying to figure out her confusing emotions.

Zuko too, was lost in thought over what his Uncle had said. How was it possible that he loved Toph as more than a friend? The idea was so foreign to him…

"Zuko, I'm sorry." Toph blurted out suddenly.

Zuko turned and looked at Toph, surprised. He sat down on the crate he had stood on to reach the higher shelves. "No, Toph, I should be sorry. I didn't treat you well this week…I was inconsiderate."

A betraying tear slid down Toph's cheek. "No…I over reacted…"

His shock over Toph's tear was replaced with empathy. He reached out a hand and wiped the tear away with his finger. "Toph."

Another tear coursed down her face. "I just was…I didn't want you to abandon me."

He pulled her into a hug, and she blushed as she fell into is arms. Her face nestled into his broad chest and she held back a sigh. Something about this felt so right, so wonderful. It reminded her of the dance they shared at Sokka's wedding.

"Toph, I'll never abandon you. We will be friends, always." He murmured softly, his breath tickling her ear. She resisted a shiver and looked up to him.

Well, not looked, but she faced him. She knew it comforted him to see her face when he spoke to her. Her fingers traced over his features, so straight, sculpted, and smooth. Nothing was too angular, too sharp, too round. "Friends always." She whispered softly.

He leaned in and his lips brushed over her forehead. It was barely a kiss, a ghost of one, more like. His fingers caressed her cheek and she couldn't help but smile. Everything would be alright, and to know that was enough.

They separated after a few moments and got back to work. However, this time they were laughing and joking as usual.

Iroh smiled and hid behind the door frame. The embrace and small kiss was more than enough to confirm his nephew's feelings for Toph. But now was not the right time. It would take a little more time for them to realize how much they needed one another.

THE NEXT THREE months passed quickly and uneventfully. Toph and Zuko continued their training and outings. They made a few local friends, but none seemed to intrude on their special friendship. The teashop was doing very well and had turned out to be a wise investment by the Bei Fong family. Now that the war was over, life had not been about excitement and adventure, but instead simple pleasures and good company.

Zuko began packing for his trip he promised to make to the South Pole three months ago. This gave Toph that familiar anxiety she had felt three months ago, when she and Zuko had the worst argument.

She sat in his bedroom, watching him pack, fussing with her casual dress she wore. She had taken to wearing dresses a lot lately. The empire waist styles suited her and were very comfortable. Her parents were pleased as well.

However, she still wore bare feet everywhere, even when working in the teashop. But people seldom noticed and if they did, they mentioned nothing. Her aforementioned bare feet kicked back and forth lazily as she listened to Zuko pack.

"How much are you going to bring?" she questioned.

"Enough clothing for the trip down. They'll give me warmer clothing, most likely." He answered, closing the latches on his humble traveling case. He looked at the younger girl, struck by how the light filtered in the room and bathed her in gold. Her dress clung to her attractively, her feet were small and cute, and her hair was bound half up, half down.

Funny, she had been wearing dresses a lot lately and had been changing her hairstyle frequently. Not that he minded; it was interesting to watch. "Do you want to come with me? The offer still stands."

She shook her head. "No, my feet belong on solid earth." And she didn't want to see Zuko speaking with Katara. But that was beside the point. Really.

"Okay…it'll be quiet without you around…" Zuko lamented.

"Then stay." Toph beamed.

He patted her silken black hair atop her head. "Don't be silly."

She found herself pouting. "Have a nice trip…see you in three weeks?"

"Yes, and then we'll leave for Kyoshi Island together." He promised.

"Okay." She agreed.

He leaned in and instead of kissing her cheek as he would have usually done, their lips brushed against one another. It sent an electric jolt through the both of them, and they pulled away abruptly, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, Toph, I didn't mean…" he covered his mouth with his hand, amazed by the feeling that had just passed through him.

Toph fidgeted. "Can…um…just one more?" Toph inwardly cursed at herself. Since when had she become a shy, timid, meek little mouse-chipmunk? Where was the bold Toph who would have stolen another kiss, consequences be damned?

Zuko blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Yes, Princess." His hands rested on her shoulders and her face tilted up to meet his. Their lips met gently, and caressed one another for another couple of moments. They parted for a soft breath, then brushed together one last time.

They both bit back sighs of pleasure and hated to part from such a sweet kiss. Zuko shook himself out of the trance he had fallen into. "See you soon." He murmured, slightly embarrassed to be kissing Toph in this way. It seemed he was always kissing her, even though he shouldn't. What was he going to do with himself? With her? What did it mean?

Toph nodded in affirmation and listened intently to her friend's retreating footsteps. She lay back on his bed, sighing dreamily. Zuko…had kissed her…and it had felt so…nice. Right. Wonderful.

She belatedly realized she was behaving like a girly girl, but it didn't matter. Her Prince was much more important. And he was leaving for the Southern Water Tribe to talk to another girl. Maybe even kiss her too…

But it didn't matter as much as it had three months before. He had promised to never abandon her. And Zuko was a man of his word. And when he returned in three weeks, she'd greet him with a gentle kiss.

The lines of friendship, unbeknownst to her, were quickly becoming blurred.

THE TRIP TO the Southern Water Tribe was only for five days. And it wasn't so bad, except for the temperature dropping to freezing the closer he got. But something kept Zuko warm, and that was the thought of Toph.

He didn't know why they kissed one another like they had, but it had taken away the guilt of kissing her while she slept. Had she been awake, she wouldn't have been angry. It was just a friendly kiss…right? Both times he had kissed her, although technically he had kissed Toph thrice in his bedroom…

His heart fluttered at the thought of kissing Toph. And doing so in his bedroom. Her hair splayed across his pillow, her body pliant beneath his…

And he tried pinching himself. Toph was his dear friend, and he was a nearly eighteen year old guy with a lot of hormones. He couldn't take that out on Toph. She was innocent and pure and didn't deserve to be messed around with…

He sighed softly as he reached the South Pole. Everything was so confusing… maybe this trip and some time spent with Katara would straighten his head out. He docked his boat and was surprised to see how nicely the Water Tribe was coming along. They had built defensive walls, had icebergs to halt any intruders, and it was teeming with much more life than it had prior to the war's end.

Katara's birth home had gone from desolate to thriving. People had been informed that he had been coming, apparently, and dropped the walls with Waterbending to allow him to enter. His jaw dropped as he watched new homes being made, young couples strolling around, either pregnant or with young infants in their arms. Children were laughing and playing about the streets, and the more mature adults were completing their duties with a smile.

"Zuko!" he heard a feminine voice cry. A woman dressed in the garb of the Southern Water Tribe ran to him and engulfed him into a hugged. It was Katara. He smiled and returned the hug.

"This place is…wow." He commented, still looking around.

Katara beamed with joy. "Well, some adults volunteered to move here, and some brought their children with them. And some young couples also decided to make a new life here." She gestured to those she was speaking about. "I'm the village midwife, so to speak." She laughed.

Zuko was in awe. "Wow…that's…nuts." He felt squeamish at the very idea of a birthing woman. Especially if it were Toph…wait, what?

"C'mon, let me give you a tour. Aang's sulking for some reason, but he'll join us for dinner. We're having a mini-banquet in your honor, since you're a war hero."

Zuko blushed. "You really didn't have to…"

"Nonsense. Now, let's get you some warmer clothes. Your lips are becoming blue."

Zuko agreed and allowed himself to be dragged around all about the new and improved Southern Water Tribe.


	8. Longing

AN: Yes, I know, it looks like a Zutara, but it really is a Toko, I swear! Hang in there people! Warning: I know this is a T rated fic, but there is a bit of sexual content in this chapter. Nothing graphic.

Blind Are We Both

"So, you've been really busy with all of the restoration of the Southern Water Tribe…" Zuko began conversationally.

Katara sighed softly, fixing herself a warm cup of tea. Zuko's Uncle had generously made up a blend that Katara really enjoyed for Zuko to bring to her. She took a sip of the tea and nodded. "Yes, I've barely had time to rest. But it's fun."

She could scarcely believe that Zuko was here in her humble home she had Waterbended for herself. She knew he was coming to visit, but hadn't expected him to carry on such conversation to so late at night.

He really had changed from the selfish, goal driven banished Prince he was before he joined up with their group. She was surprised he had even joined the 'good guys' and had expected him to perish during the war. But he did, and here he was, a changed man. A good man.

"I could imagine." He replied, taking a sip of his own tea. He watched Katara move gracefully throughout the room, tidying up here and there, cleaning up any mess she made from preparing tea.

Her small home was comfortable, and incredibly warm in comparison to the tundra outside. He had to admit that the Water people were very clever and adaptable to anything. He knew he couldn't survive in such a harsh climate.

She sat beside him and drank tea with him. The silence was a bit awkward, which was strange to him. When he was with Toph, any silence that was between them was comfortable and relaxed. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" he questioned.

Katara smiled softly. "Well, whatever you'd like to do, I guess."

Zuko blinked and brushed his long bangs out of his eyes. Perhaps he'd better start tying his hair back; it was getting rather long… "What do you do for fun around here?"

Katara laughed. "Well, penguin sliding, snowball fights, we have events, like festivals for the Moon Spirit and another one for the Water Spirit. We also have dinners, dances, all sorts of things. And family is very important too."

Zuko furrowed his brow. "Family?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, here in the Water Tribes, we have as many children as possible. They're very entertaining, not to mention useful with all of the duties that need to be done."

"So…why is it just you and Sokka?" Zuko blurted, then covered his mouth.

Katara looked aside, becoming sad. "My mother's health was not ideal for bearing more children."

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"It's okay, Zuko. I have my father, my brother, and soon a niece or nephew will be here too."

Zuko reflected on how it was only him and his uncle left. So much for family…

"You're lucky to have a brother who loves you so much." He whispered.

"Yes, I am." She smiled at the thought of her silly, strong, loveable brother.

Zuko stood. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." He felt rather sad all of a sudden, and wanted to be to himself to think things through in his head.

"Good night." She said.

Zuko went to the room he was sharing with Aang. The young boy had gone to sleep several hours before, claiming he was tired from playing with the young children. Zuko's eyes fell onto his sleeping form. Aang had grown taller since the war ended, and his face had become slightly more angular.

There was a time where he would have captured the boy and handed him over to the devil himself just to have his honor back. Now he was joking and laughing with him, spending time with him and his friends, and even sleeping in the same room as him. What had this world come to?

Zuko merely shook his head and lay down in the bed of furs and down. It was pleasant, soft, and a very good place to think. And the first thing he thought of what Toph.

He really missed her. And he really wished she was here now, to just lay beside him, her small head resting on his chest. Her hair would spread over them like a blanket, smelling faintly of the sun and earth. Well, more like ice and wind, since they'd be here in the South Pole, but he didn't care what her hair would smell like. As long as she was there with him.

He sighed, getting more comfortable in his soft, empty bed. He remembered the kiss he and Toph shared before he left. It was nice, her lips soft and pliant against his. It had given him shivers back when it happened and was doing so even now.

He drifted off to sleep, wondering what Toph was doing back in Gaoling…

ZUKO FOUND HIMSELF in his bedroom once more, packing his bags to leave for the Southern Water Tribe. Toph, lovely as usual, sat on his bed, her little legs kicking back and forth lazily. Toph was pouting. "Have a nice trip…see you in three weeks?"

"Yes, and then we'll leave for Kyoshi Island together." He promised.

"Okay." She agreed.

He leaned in and instead of kissing her cheek as he would have usually done, their lips brushed against one another. It sent an electric jolt through his body and he pulled away abruptly, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, Toph, I didn't mean…" he covered his mouth with his hand, amazed by the feeling that had just passed through him.

Toph fidgeted. "Can…um…just one more?"

Zuko blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Yes, Princess." His hands rested on her shoulders and her face tilted up to meet his. Their lips met gently, and caressed one another for another couple of moments. They parted for a soft breath, then brushed together one last time.

"Stay a little longer?" Toph asked in an almost coy fashion. Her dainty hands grasped the front of his tunic, pulling him onto the bed. Zuko supported his body above hers, so he wouldn't crush her. He ended up between her legs, he mouth inches above hers.

"I…I think I can manage to…" he murmured and caught her lips with his own again. His heart pounded, and he felt hers beat restlessly too. Her small, pert breasts flattened against his broad chest as he lowered his weight upon her.

Her hands snaked up the back on his tunic, massaging his shoulders soothingly. "Zuko." She sighed his name against his ear. He shivered and his hands found themselves snaking up her dress, resting on her ever so widening hips.

When had her hips become those a woman's instead of a little girl's? It mattered not, they were the perfect width, and encased in soft flesh. He gripped her rear gently, pulling her dainty body against his.

Lust tore through him, his body burning with need. How could a pretty girl do this to him? She seduced him by whimpering in pleasure beneath him as his hands explored her body and removed her clothing. She was not shy, probably having something to do with her lack of hang ups for appearances. She laid back and sighed in enjoyment of his ministrations. His lips and fingers explored every inch of ivory skin.

She hastily unclasped his clothing, tossing it aside haphazardly. Her hands ran over him, and he groaned her name, begging softly. She forcefully pulled him on top of her, ravaging his mouth with a passionate kiss as he slipped into her.

They both tensed, but the pain passed and pleasure washed over them anew. He rocked against her until they both cried out with intensity. They fell together, limbs tangled, panting softly. He remained within her, not ever wanting to leave.

Nothing needed to be said. They already knew one another's feelings, emotions, dreams, desires, wishes…everything. Their sweat dried, and sleep came.

TOPH GASPED AS she sat up and tried to catch her breath. What a strange dream! She shivered at the memory of it… and felt her cheeks flush. She felt the sweet ache between her thighs, a remembrance of that sweet dream…

Zuko…she sighed his name softly, and wondered what he had dreamt of. She hugged herself, smiling. He had embraced her so closely; his lips caressed every inch of her…it felt so nice…

And she longed for him to be with her now. Even if they couldn't really act out her dream. Hell, he'd probably laugh at her if she even suggested sweet love making. But if only he were her, they could sit in their comfortable silence, hold hands, and feel the comfort of being together.

Toph knew that she shouldn't want to kiss her best friend. She knew that she shouldn't have erotic dreams about him…but she couldn't help herself. She didn't know what had come over her, but she wanted it all the same.

She wanted to kiss him and feel his tongue play against hers, she wanted her bed to smell like he did…that sweet, smoky scent he always had…with the hint of fragrant teas lingering… she wanted to taste the salty smoke of his skin, she wanted to hear his voice gasp her name, cry her name, moan her name… that sweet honey and gravel voice…

A tear slid down her cheek. "I love him, don't I?" she asked aloud. She wiped at her face, and could only hope that Zuko would return in three weeks unattached to Katara, so she could admit her feelings to him.

For if Zuko did like Katara, she could say nothing without ruining her friendship with Zuko. And to not have him at all, as even a friend…that was the most unbearable…

ZUKO WOKE IN a good mood. That dream last night was so pleasant, who wouldn't be happy? He looked around, noting the ice walls, the Water ornaments that decorated the room. He had actually left Gaoling and had come to the Southern Water Tribe to see Katara.

She was a nice girl, really, so why hadn't she been in his dream? It had been Toph instead…and… he felt himself blush as he reacted to the memories of the dream. He looked around, nervous, and noted Aang wasn't in his bed. Thank the spirits…it would have been embarrassing for a monk to catch him with an erection…an Avatar monk, no less.

He lay back down, closing his eyes. Toph smelled so sweet…her skin was so soft…and she had shared it all with him, no shy reservation. No hesitation about her honor or virginity. He whimpered softly, for he was inadvertently fueling that sweet ache…

He felt a hot flash of guilt to even think of his friend in this way. And he felt even guiltier when he stroked himself teasingly. Toph…

What he wouldn't give to have her here, now, her silken hair spread over the pillow, her petite frame pressed against his. He wanted her sultry whisper in his name, followed by a teasing nip…

He groaned in frustration, quickening the pace of his strokes. Toph…is this wrong? To want you here, to want to be inside you, making you feel as good as you'd make me feel? I stole a kiss while you slept and another before I left…

But you see me as a friend, don't you? As someone to help you through getting over Sokka, the jerk who broke your heart unknowingly. He didn't deserve you…you deserve the best…

Would I be good enough? Or will we be friends only? Could I kiss you whenever you wanted? Ask your father for your hand? Place my seed inside you and give you my sons?

He moaned softly, biting his pillow. This was so wrong…to want his friend. She was only supposed to be a friend. What the hell…? He was so wrong…

And it felt so good when his release came, his body shuddering…Oh, Toph…

ZUKO FELT AS though this trip was dragging on forever. Yes, he enjoyed Katara's company, but he really missed Toph. He wanted to hear her laugh as he told her a corny joke. He wanted her to playfully punch his arm when he teased her. He wanted to be smacked upside the head with her rocks she Bended when they sparred.

Although he had to admit Katara's Water Whip did sting… he enjoyed sparring with her, but she always kept things from getting too intense or crazy. She was always polite it seemed. She laughed demurely at his jokes, but she never punched him in the arm. But he also never teased her like he did Toph. He didn't want to upset Katara…

She really was lovely though, and she was here. And she was older, strong in her own way… the moonlight gleamed on her tanned skin, reflected in her hair and eyes… they were like twin oceans, swallowing him…but not sea green…

They had stopped their nightly walk on one of the several bridges in the Neo-Water village. He looked down into the water the softly lapped beneath them. Katara really was so pretty, looking at him with a slight question in her eyes.

What was he doing? He took a step closer, the furs from their respective parkas brushing together. He looked down into her lovely oval-shaped face. Her tanned skin was replaced with ivory skin; her eyes went from ocean blue to sea green…the hair darkened from brown to black… Toph…

"Zuko?" Katara spoke, becoming herself once more. Which shouldn't have been such a bad thing, really…but somehow, it made him feel disappointment.

"Yes?" he replied in question.

Katara smiled and looked down shyly. "I…I'm really surprised…"

He arched his brow. "About?"

Her hands rested on his shoulders, a gentle breeze fluttering through them, bringing a slight chill. She shivered despite her heavy clothing and moved close to him. "About you. How much you've changed…the man you've become…" she blushed at her small confession.

He felt warm at the compliment. "Thank you."

She nodded, then leaned up, catching his lips with her own. Her eyes fluttered closed, her hands remaining on his shoulders.

Automatically his hands came to rest on his waist. He pulled her close, without thought, and deepened the kiss. He wanted physical contact so badly…Toph…

No, Katara, he corrected himself. This was Katara, here, in the South Pole, kissing him. And he had just deepened it even more, his tongue sliding over hers. This wasn't so bad…

They broke apart for air. She smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad…" she murmured breathlessly.

His gloved hand smoothed over her hair. She hadn't worn her customary 'hair loopies' and braid, but instead had left it unbound. He only smiled softly, and kissed her again. The uneasy feeling slipped away as he distracted himself with Katara.


	9. Birth

AN: TophxZuko ahoy…eventually!

Blind Are We Both

TOPH FELT HER heart skip a beat when Iroh announced that Zuko had sent a letter. She listened intently as Iroh began to read it aloud.

"It says, 'Dear Uncle Iroh,

I hope all is well at the tea shop and that you're doing okay without my help. But I'm sure you're fine with Toph there.

Everything is fine with me; I got to the South Pole in one piece. It's very busy here, what with all of the economic, social, and political improvements that are going on down here. Katara and Aang keep me very busy. It's very interesting to see how the people of the Water Tribe have survived and lived in such harsh conditions. I know Toph wouldn't like it down here…

I've decided to extend my stay here, and I will be traveling with Katara and Aang to Kyoshi Island. I look forward to seeing you and Toph there!

Until then,

Zuko.'

And that's all it says…" Iroh finished.

Toph pulled the letter from Iroh's hands and belatedly realized that she could not see it. The letter crumpled up in her fingers and she grit her teeth in frustration. Zuko…we were supposed to go to Kyoshi Island together…you've broken your promise to never abandon me…

She felt dizzy at such a blow…and her plans of kissing Zuko once he arrived back to Gaoling were utterly ruined. She couldn't tell him her feelings now…and he'd probably decided to stay in the Southern Water Tribe because he'd been bewitched by Katara…

Iroh rested a comforting hand on Toph's shoulder. "Toph, it's alright." He murmured softly.

Toph blinked and turned to Iroh, surprised. "What do you mean?" she winced as her voice wavered. She was fighting tears, since she didn't want Iroh to see.

"Zuko's trying to avoid you subconsciously, because he's scared. Katara is a smart woman, she will realize that his love is misguided, and she will give him a nudge in the right direction. They are both your friends, and care deeply for you. They will do what is right, for your sake and theirs." Iroh assured her.

Toph flushed. How had Iroh known all this?

He seemed to read her mind once more by saying the following: "I know my nephew as if he were my son, and I have come to know you well in this past year. And I know your heart beats for my nephew as his does for you."

She was speechless, and shocked. Iroh drew her into a hug, and she laughed, tears coursing down her face. "Really?" she heard her voice meekly whisper.

"Of course, he mentioned your name more than anyone else's in the letter!"

What could she say? What did she truly have to say?

She thought about Zuko and her feelings for him. She thought about Iroh, and how good he had been to her, how supportive he had been when she was hesitant, or made a mistake, or didn't know what to do.

Finally, she found something to say. "I hope you're right, Uncle Iroh."

THE JOURNEY TO Kyoshi Island was rather uneventful, and Toph found that she barely thought of Sokka, Suki, and the upcoming birth of their child. If anything, she was happy for them…for Sokka. She knew that he and Suki were meant to be.

Zuko, however, she thought of a great deal. She knew he cared about her. She had taken Iroh's words to heart, and knew from Zuko's past actions that he cared deeply. He was always there, laughing with her, joking with her, sparring with her.

He came into her room at night to talk to her, he held her hand when he knew she was feeling weak, he wiped away her tears.

He had kissed her, three times, goodbye.

He saw her for the warrior she was. He saw her for the girl she was, and hopefully the woman she would be.

He didn't care she was blind, just like she didn't care whether he had a scar on his face or not.

If that wasn't love, Toph didn't know what was.

Once she arrived at Kyoshi Island, she searched the entire island for Zuko's footsteps. She saw them in the distance, accompanied by Katara's graceful ones. Zuko…

Zuko noticed Toph from the moment she stepped onto Kyoshi Island. She stood beside his Uncle, dressed elegantly in a light green gown. Even from a distance, he knew it'd bring out her pretty eyes. He walked over to them quickly, forgetting Katara entirely as he picked up Toph, spinning her around. "Toph!"

She yelped and then laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Zuko!" she momentarily forgot how he had broke his promise to come back to Gaoling so they could go to Kyoshi Island together. She forgot that he had probably kissed Katara and done other things with her too. Because right now, all that mattered was that he was here, happy to see her, spinning her around.

Zuko forgot everything but Toph, and laughed in embarrassment, as he set her down so he could greet his Uncle.

They exchanged pleasantries and Toph grabbed his sleeve, drawing his attention away. Iroh allowed it with a knowing smile, and set off to unpack his things in the guest house.

"Zuko, I need to-" Toph began eagerly.

She was interrupted by Katara's arrival. "Hey Toph, how are you?"

Toph frowned slightly. "I'm good, and you?" she noted that Katara seemed very content, and very light on her feet.

"I'm all ready to help Suki deliver her baby!" Katara exclaimed. Apparently she was very excited to be an aunt.

"Count me out, I'm done helping you deliver babies." Zuko reminded her.

"Aw, Zuko, you don't like playing midwife?" Katara teased.

Zuko opened his mouth to continue to banter with Katara, but he noticed Toph looked a little miffed. "Ah, not really. Let me catch up with Toph while you check on Suki."

Katara blinked and then nodded in understanding. "Talk to you later." She waved and left.

Toph frowned. "So, Katara's your girlfriend?" she asked disdainfully. She suddenly remembered how Zuko had forgotten her for the sake of Katara. She tired to remember Iroh's reassurances, but they were overshadowed by her hurt.

Zuko suddenly felt incredibly guilty… "No…we're just…"

"Just what?" Toph asked point blank.

"Friends." Zuko answered lamely.

"Like we are, huh?" Toph asked.

He remained silent, not knowing what to say. Zuko knew that he had done wrong by not keeping his word to Toph. He also knew that it was wrong for him to kiss Toph before leaving, and then the next time she saw him he was flirting openly with Katara. What would Toph think? Honestly.

She walked away, disgusted by the whole ordeal. She'd deal with Zuko when she didn't want to cave his head in with a landslide.

Zuko watched her leave, and was surprised when his heart felt like it was being squeezed between a rock and a so called hard place. Toph's retreating figure was very beautiful…and reminded him of the woman-child in his dreams…the one who informed him of how he could become a Prince once more…

Was that woman Toph? Or did she mean that he was meant to be with Toph? Or maybe even both? His head, and his heart, really hurt.

Toph, I'm so sorry…

KATARA WATCHED THE transaction between Toph and Zuko from afar. She saw that look on Toph's face, and she knew it well. It was the look Sokka had when Yue had died. It was the look her father had when he cradled his dying wife in his arms. It was the look she knew she'd had on her face when Jet betrayed her. That look of hurt, anguish, complete and utter disappointment…

Toph completely and absolutely loved Zuko. They had built a strong friendship, had begun it the day Zuko moved to Gaoling. They had trust, genuine caring, laughter…everything tat a true friendship was. And now, Toph was becoming a beautiful young woman…and that friendship had unknowingly become something more. Could Katara blame her?

Katara also knew the look on Zuko's face. The look that she had seen on so many people's faces before: Aang's, Zuko's, her own. Azula, Ozai…even Toph… That look meant that you were conflicted and confused, not sure where to go, what to do, how to simply just…be.

Zuko wasn't sure if he should remain friends with Toph and pursue a relationship with her. Or if he'd forsake her and chose to be with Toph. He knew he loved Toph immensely, and knew that that was where he truly belonged. But he was scared, thus he kept Toph in that familiarity of friendship and instead chose her.

But it was wrong, and she knew it. And it hurt, to know that you weren't the one that the man you truly liked loved. That you were a red herring, a momentary diversion, a going nowhere relationship.

Katara liked Zuko. As a friend, a fellow warrior…and now…what? They had shared such a nice kiss on that ice bridge…and several after. He laughed with her, helped her in her daily tasks, but she always sensed he was holding back. Like there were things he would have liked to say, but couldn't because he didn't know what she'd think of it, or that she wouldn't understand, or even that he didn't want her to know.

He told Toph everything. Katara noted how aware they were of one another. How such mass amounts of silent communication passed between them. How they simply had just known things about one another, had taken the time to learn and remember it.

Katara sighed softly. Zuko…you're not the one for me…and I love Toph deeply. I can't take you from her, even though I want to. I don't want to be alone. Sokka has happiness, and you will too, if you let yourself. But what about me? Who will love me? Laugh with me? Hold me throughout the night? Carve me a necklace…

She wiped at her eyes. If he chooses to be with me, can I let him? Will I be strong enough to do what will give Toph happiness?

She didn't know. For all the strengths that Katara did posses, she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to do this.

SOKKA PANICKED WHEN Suki went into labor. All the months that he had been preparing felt as though they didn't even happen. His beautiful wife smiled at his antics and asked him if he wanted to stay.

"Remember when you guided us through the Serpent's Pass?" He asked her.

Suki blinked, unsure of what he was getting at. "Yes…"

"Remember when I passed out Tahn's wife Ying went into labor?" he inquired.

"Maybe it's best you wait outside." Suki suggested, almost laughing at the memory.

Sokka nodded. "Good idea." He laughed nervously and fled his bedroom.

Katara rolled her eyes and prepared herself to help Suki through what was bound to be one of the most physically painful experiences of her life.

AANG AND ZUKO watched Sokka paced outside of his bedroom door. They were nearly getting dizzy at the sight. Iroh left to make him tea, claiming it'd help to calm him. Zuko wasn't sure if his Uncle would come back…

"I hope Suki's going to be okay… Aang, do you think she'll be alright? I hope it doesn't hurt too bad… What if it kills her? No, Suki's stronger than that… I wonder if it's a boy or a girl? A boy would be nice…I'd train him to be a warrior…if it's a girl; I don't know what I'd do. I'd have to fight off all the boys that'll want to marry her… I don't know…having Suki around is enough, so I hope it's a boy…" Sokka babbled.

"Sokka?" Aang and Zuko questioned softly.

"Yeah?" Sokka responded.

"Shut up!" The two boys bellowed.

Iroh chose that time to return with tea, placing the cup in Sokka's hand.

MANY HOURS LATER, Sokka's bedchambers were filled with the cries of a healthy sounding infant. Everyone entered hurriedly, excited to see whether it was a boy or a girl. Sokka in particular was eager to know.

Katara smiled, turning to greet everyone, noting that Toph was missing. "It's a boy, Sokka." She joyfully informed her brother.

Sokka joined Suki, who exhaustedly held their newborn son. The child possessed Suki's pale skin and had wisps of her reddish-brown hair atop his head, yet had his father's ocean blue eyes. She smiled serenely and kissed Sokka's cheek. "Is Lian alright?" she asked softly.

Sokka laughed and nodded. Aang and Iroh both grinned and waited for their turn to hold the first child of the next generation in their arms. Zuko took this time to leave, satisfied that knowing that Suki was well, and that Sokka's son was named Lian.

He sought Toph, finding her on the wooden bridge where she had kissed Sokka before his wedding. She was silent as he approached, merely listening to the sound of waves lapping upon the shore.

"It's a boy, Lian." He announced.

She nodded. "Good. Healthy?"

"Yes, it shrieked the moment it came out." He replied, moving close to Toph.

"That's always the sign of a healthy child." Toph commented wryly.

Zuko couldn't help but look at Toph. Night had fallen, and the moon cast a beautiful glow over her features. Her hair, done half up and half down, wisped softly around her as a breeze blew gently. Her dress clung to her tiny waist, and alluded at her widening hips. Her hands looked so dainty, resting on the bridge's railing.

He longed to take them into his own hands and kiss them softly.

Toph turned to him suddenly and she grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him closer.

"Toph? What are you doi-mmph!" Zuko protested halfheartedly as Toph pulled him into a rough kiss. He lost himself in her smell of earth and sunshine, and wrapped his arms around her as she deepened the embrace, her tongue plundering his mouth. He moaned into her mouth, burying his fingers into her ebony silken locks. Everything else was forgotten, had ceased to be. All that mattered was that the woman of his dreams was here, now, kissing him with fervor.


	10. Our Feelings

AN: Squee! TophxZuko! I felt like the first draft was a bit rushed, so I've revamped, gone into more detail. Enjoy, if you're re-reading or if you're first time reading it. This chapter's rated M, folks.

Blind Are We Both

Toph pulled away from her embrace with Zuko, much to his dismay. "That's how I feel about…everything." She said breathlessly. She rested her hands on the bridge railing, turning away from him for a moment, trying without success to reign in her emotions. She turned back to him, expectant.

Zuko looked into her face, trying to process everything. Her words rang continuously in his ears and he still felt her lips on his own. "I thought we were friends." He finally answered, confused.

Toph shook her head, her emotions jumping ahead and getting the best of her. "We are. You're my dearest friend. But…I love you. And I want to know that you feel the same: that you want to be with me. So tell me!" she demanded.

The words sank in and Zuko brought his hands up to caress Toph's face, not quite sure if this was real or a dream. Many nights he'd imagined Toph, strong and true to her feelings, pulling him aside and caustically demanding answers from him. It was almost a fantasy, and was now a reality. He studied her delicate features, realizing she was so beautiful in the moonlight, looking exactly like the woman of his dreams.

This, here, and now, was all he ever wanted. Not the dream woman, but Toph. He wanted her. Nothing else mattered. Not the long dead chance at being Fire Lord, not the palace, the riches, the extravagance. Not the rules, regulations, and unspoken duties and expectations.

He also found that he didn't want the frigidity of the North or South Pole, he hated bulky parkas, and he didn't want the beautiful Waterbender whom he couldn't seem to love as more than a friend. There was no allure to that lifestyle either. He couldn't trick himself about it any longer.

So what did he want? Yes, he knew. He wanted a mild climate in Gaoling, a tea shop to help his Uncle run, and a beautiful girl whom he knew inside and out to be wonderful. He wanted heartfelt moments of teaching his children to Bend, quiet mornings to bask in bed with Toph. The harshest tribulation of his life should be that he didn't want to leave the comfort of a soft bed that contained his petite wife, or that he had to give his daughter away to her future husband.

This girl, spirits he wanted her, stood before him with silky ebony hair, soft ivory skin, and beautiful green eyes…She accepted him for what he was, she never demanded anything of him except his personal best, and she loved him. She loved him despite his temper, his scar, and his emotional baggage. She didn't hold the fact that he lacked the talent for Bending that she possessed. She didn't care that he sang off tune. She didn't care that he was cranky most mornings, and sometimes it would linger throughout the day.

She had allowed him into her heart, had told him all of her secrets, had shared with him her laughter and her tears. She listened to him when he spoke, she understood his pain and loss, she sparred with him and never let him slack.

But…what if…? What if…what? What was there to doubt? Her voice interrupted his racing thoughts.

"So that's it?" Toph asked, a sob rising in her throat. "We're just friends, nothing more?"

He'd made up his mind.

"Toph, I love you." He answered softly, pressing a kiss to her brow.

Her breath hitched as he continued, wanting to clarify everything that he'd put her through these past few weeks. "I tried to hide my desire for you…shaking it off, thinking you were too young, you were too dear of a friend to lose you if we didn't work out…I even wrongfully got involved with Katara in hopes of killing my want for you."

Her hands squeezed his tightly, her knuckles turning white. It was almost unreal, almost too good to be true. But she knew it was. His words slipped through her mind, into her heart, and warmed it.

"But, I can't forget you. I can't get you out of my mind. I love you so much…and I want you to be mine, forever. I know we'll have our days where I've done something stupid and need to beg for your forgiveness. I know we'll have days where we'll fight…and you'll Earthbend my ass into the ground, but I also know we'll have days where we're deliriously happy, where nothing could be better, except for the next happy day." There. He had gotten it off of his chest, and the guilt began to ease slightly.

To his joy, she laughed at this, and kissed him again. Good, all was forgiven. He considered himself lucky, because he knew Toph was no pushover and did not allow herself to be taken advantage of.

He wrapped his arms around her as she devoured him with passion. He didn't care that they were out in public, although the sun had set on this very strange and exciting day. So he embraced her fully, his hand roaming over her hair, stroking her fragile-seeming neck, caressing her back.

She made small noises of approval, and returned with her own touches. Her fingers gingerly explored the scar tissue over his left eye and ear. He felt tense, hoping she wouldn't think him ugly or disfigured, but reminded himself that this was Toph. She cared not about what you looked like. She only cared for your inner beauty. She could see that all too clearly.

He shivered as her fingers ghosted over his face, he had not known that simple touches like this could set his skin tingling. She ran her fingers through his hair, then they trailed over his ears and down his neck. She kissed him deeply, whispering his name.

"Zuko?"

"Mmm?" he didn't want to talk; he wanted to drown in her presence. Her touches, her kisses, her slim fingers tracing him thoroughly.

She tugged on his tunic urgently, and he looked at her. "Yes?"

"Come." She tugged on his tunic once more, ushering him off of the bridge, heading to her guest room.

"Are you…?" he wasn't sure if he wanted her to second guess her decision, but at the same time he didn't want her to regret anything that involved the two of them. At least not yet, he mused.

She nodded, hungrily kissing him, her hands roughly caressing him.

He laughed and obliged, picking her up like the precious cargo she was. He entered her bedchambers quietly, not wishing to disturb the other guests. He didn't exactly want the whole world knowing about this intimate time he was to share with Toph. This was theirs alone.

"My Princess." He murmured against her lips, and he laid her gently upon the bed. This felt so right, and he knew he could be with no other woman than Toph. He made slow and excruciating work of removing her clothing; he wanted to savor every inch of skin. It glowed in the moonlight, and was so smooth and inviting.

"Oh, Zuko…you're my Prince. You always have been." She sighed in response. And she lost herself to the sensation of having him caress and kiss her everywhere.

She hadn't known such a coupling could be so pleasurable, and gave herself completely, without reserve, to the man she loved. He was gentle, and comforted her in her time of pain. He held her gently, as if she'd break, and made sure she'd be satisfied before he even thought about his own pleasure.

It seemed as if they'd lost all sense of time and rational thought. The only words they seemed to remember were one another's name. And the moon, unnoticed, dipped lower in the sky.

IN THE AFTERMATH of their lovemaking, Toph rested her head on Zuko's chest. He pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head gently. Her body hummed in pleasure, and she never wanted to leave bed. Or Zuko, for that matter.

"So…" he began conversationally. He had been comfortable with their silence, but he wanted to make sure she was alright. Being with Toph like this had been the best experience of his life. He hoped it had been so for her too. He was pretty sure she enjoyed herself, recalling the feeling of her tight walls pressing around him as she shuddered through one of her countless orgasms.

"Mm?" Toph mumbled. His heartbeat was almost hypnotic, his body warm and soothing beneath her cheek. She was so very happy right now, and was enjoying every touch, every breath, and every moment.

"Does this mean you'll marry me?" he asked teasingly. He didn't know where that thought had come from, but it was relevant, kind of.

Toph propped herself up on her elbow and chuckled. "Yes, perhaps I'll even bear your children." She sing-songed. She was accustomed to Zuko's strange thoughts and notions, but this was didn't seem quite so farfetched.

"Oh, I hope so. Perhaps we should practice right now?" he pinned her beneath him, tickling her gently.

"Oh!" she gasped as she giggled and struggled against him, but he stopped soon enough, kissing her instead. She shivered and wrapped her arms around him. "Again?" she suggested gently.

"As many times as you want." He replied, sliding into position. And his blood ran cold at her smirk.

"Well, let's try to see the sun rise, then." She answered. She laughed, but was cut off by a moan that escaped from her own mouth as Zuko began to do everything in his power to make her body into jelly.

"Alright then, lets." He challenged. As they strove against one another, he wondered suddenly why he had avoided Toph like he had, then realized maybe they were both blind, in their own way.

Fin

AN: That's the end of Blind Are We Both. Thanks everyone for loyally reading this story to the end. I appreciate the support I get from my fans. Wish Toph and Zuko luck!


End file.
